Il faut y croire
by dexash
Summary: Parce que qu'on pense que c'est trop beau quand va bien. Parce que quand tout va mal, il faut encore y croire... De la romance, de l'action, de l'humour ...
1. Prologue

_Hop, me revoilà!_

_Oui, je sais, j'ai des dizaines de fics en cours, et quasiment autant d'OS qui attendent d'être publiés._

_Encore une fois, aucune des personnages ne m'appartient, même si j'ai créé Andrew et Anna._

_Cette fic est un léger cross-over avec Mutant X dont les personnages feront de petites apparitions. Ici, Anna et la fille de Brennan et Shalimar, et Andrew est le fils de Lexa et Jesse._

_Elle se déroule dans le fandom Sanctuary, car Anna devient peu à peu un personnage de Sanctuary._

_D'autres OS sont à suivre, en cross over avec d'autres univers de fanfictions._

_Comme d'habitude, vous pouvez me retrouver sur twitter , au pseudo dexash_ pour commenter, poser vos questions, ou faire vos souhaits._

_Une dernière petite chose, je veux remercier plus que tout ma petite Jersey (vous la trouverez au pseudo Jersey07), qui est toujours là pour relire, corriger, ou échaffauder avec moi les théories ou visions les plus fumeuses._

_ une petit présentation d'Anna : _

_Anna est une mutante, ou un "phénomène" selon la typologie du Sanctuaire. Elle est la fille d'une féline et d'un matériel électrique, et a hérité de leurs deux pouvoirs. Sauf que le cocktail génétique lui a donné un pouvoir d'empathie. Elle a très longtemps rejeté ses pouvoirs, et cette puissance qui les rend si difficile à maitriser. Par ailleurs, ceux-ci la rendent un peu instable, et si elle est très tactile et caline, pleine de joie et de vivre et d'énergie, elle peut aussi se montrer très extrême dans ses colères, ou lorsqu'elle n'apprécie pas quelqu'un._

__Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !__

* * *

><p>Malgré sa constitution plus robuste, Henry se sentait à bout de forces. Voilà une heure qu'il luttait pour sa vie. Il avait perdu son portable dans sa course effrénée, et il ne pouvait pas appeler de renfort. Se trouvant dans un quartier méconnu, il se précipita dans une ruelle au hasard, et tressaillit en voyant que c'était un cul de sac.<br>Le mur n'était pas si haut que ça, il pouvait le faire.  
>Il prit son élan, enregistrant dans sa course les points d'appui possibles.<br>Il était presque sauvé quand l'échelle de secours à laquelle il s'accrochait céda. Il retomba à plat dos. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa, tandis que l'homme avançait tranquillement vers lui, l'arme braquée.  
>Il ferma les yeux un moment, sentant la bête au fond de lui. Elle refusait de courber l'échine. Il était l'alpha, il devait dominer.<p>

Quelques étages plus haut, deux ombres noires bondissaient. Le plus silencieusement possible, ils sautaient de toit en toit pour rejoindre leur cible.

Henry ferma à nouveau les yeux, puis lâcha prise, il laissa la bête prendre le dessus et grogna. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Même transformé il ne soutiendrait pas un autre combat.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa si vite que son compagnon faillit la percuter. Elle lui désigna l'obscurité devant eux. Avec leur sens exacerbés, ils n'eurent aucun mal à se comprendre.  
>Ils allaient devoir être prudents. Visiblement, leur cible avait une proie, et une proie bien mal en point. Elle s'accroupit au ras du toit, et regarda son compagnon contourner silencieusement leur cible. Quand elle le vit en place, elle compta trois secondes, et passa à l'action.<p>

Henry venait de percuter une énième fois le mur où il se laissa glissé, résigné. Il allait mourir, là.  
>Des flashs lui revenaient. Lui, se chamaillant avec Ashley. Magnus, leur enseignant. La tête de sa "mère" adoptive lorsqu'il avait repensé tout le système de sécurité.<br>Un faible sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Il aurait eu une vie bien plus agréable que la plupart de ses congénères. Il allait retrouver Ashley...

Il vit des éclairs zébrer le ciel et referma les yeux, presque apaisé. Il sentait qu'il était encore transformé, mais peu importait. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était?

Anna continuait à balancer décharges sur décharges, surveillant du coin de l'oeil l'homme affalé dans un coin de la ruelle.  
>Va falloir accélérer la manoeuvre.<p>

Henry sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience, admirant derrière ses paupières fermées le ballet des éclairs qui envahissaient le ciel. Mais un choc le tira de sa morbide langueur. Une masse énorme venait d'atterrir devant lui et s'était jetée sur son assaillant.  
>Ah... finalement je vais peut-être pas mourir aujourd'hui.<p>

Voyant son ami aux prises avec leur cible, Anna sauta à son tour du toit, atterrissant quasiment sans un bruit. Lentement, elle s'approcha. La proie n'était pas ordinaire : c'était un mutant, au moins. Si elle n'avait pas douté de leur existence, elle aurait pensé que c'était un loup garou.

Mais après tout, elle-même manipulait les émotions, avait des yeux de chats, et lançait des éclairs, alors un homme-loup...  
>Toute à sa réflexion, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement que l'homme grondait, même si c'était faible. Il lui fallut quelque instants pour se ressaisir.<br>- Hey! On ne grogne pas sur l'ambulance...  
>Avec douceur, elle prit son pouls. De gestes précis, elle palpa le plus délicatement qu'elle pu le blessé, et feula de rage en découvrant la blessure à la cuisse, qui avait atteint l'artère.<br>Merde... Il a perdu trop de sang...  
>Elle fit rapidement un garrot, ouvrant un des compartiments de sa ceinture, elle en sortit un mini medikit. Elle hésita une seconde, puis planta une ampoule auto-injectable dans la jambe valide de son blessé.<p>

- Anna... Un petit coup de main?  
>- Toi, t'avises pas de t'endormir! fit la jeune femme en pointant un doigt menaçant vers Henry, qui en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal.<p>

Se redressant, elle observa un moment le combat, avant que son ami ne prenne le dessus et s'écarte. Aussitôt, elle re-balança des décharges,de plus en plus puissantes.  
>- C'est bon, Anna.<br>- Bon occupe toi de lui.  
>- Euh... il est mort.<br>- Merde!  
>Anna haussa les épaules. Cette pourriture ne manquerait à personne. En attendant, elle avait un mutant bien vivant à retaper.<p>

Elle revint s'agenouiller auprès de son blessé.  
>- Ça va mieux ?<p>

Henry observait à présent avec curiosité l'étrange couple. Etaient-ils des phénomènes? Le cerveau de l'analyste tournait à plein régimes, lui faisant oublier un peu la douleur. Préoccupée par cette perte sanguine phénoménale, Anna ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son "patient" était à présent tout à fait humain.

- On va peut-être éviter l'hôpital... murmura-t-elle.  
>- Anna?<br>L'armoire à glace qui l'accompagnait vint se poster auprès d'eux.  
>- Je le ramène à nos amis et je reviens vous chercher ça va aller?<br>- T'inquiète. Je ne risque rien. Ramène moi juste le sac avant de partir.  
>Ainsi fut fait.<p>

- Pourquoi il vous courrait après?  
>- C'est un vieil ennemi...murmura Henry.<br>Après quelques secondes, il reprit.  
>- Et vous, pourquoi vous lui courriez après?<br>Anna hésita une seconde puis se lança :  
>- De toute façon, avec ce que j'ai vu, j'imagine que vous n'allez pas dévoiler ce que je suis...En fait ce mec s'est attaqué à plusieurs personnes comme nous ces derniers jours...Et la dernière était de notre équipe, elle a juste eu le temps de le marquer avant de fuir. Et comme on ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en prendre aux mutants...<br>- Mutants...?  
>- Oui. Y a un savant qui a trouvé drôle de faire joujou avec les gênes de nos parents. Vous, vous avez utilisé le mot phénomène tout à l'heure...<br>- Oui, c'est... C'est pas à moi de vous expliquer ça, fit-il en essayant de se relever.  
>- Hop, hop, hop! Vous allez où, là? On attend sagement Andrew et on vous raccompagne. Vous avez perdu plus de 4 litres de sang.<br>- Je sais merci!  
>- Alors si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser partir seul et à pied, loup-garou ou pas, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude. Si vous voulez pas que je sache, ok, je poserai plus de questions. Mais on vous déposera où vous voulez, à condition que quelqu'un soit là pour s'occuper de vous.<br>Ashley se mordit la lèvre d'énervement. Encore une fois, elle avait parlé trop vite.  
>Henry s'interrompit dans son mouvement, vaguement amusé. Mais il était encore faible, et la tête lui tourna rapidement.<br>- Ok...  
>Et il se laissa retomber près de la jeune femme, qui se rappela soudain du sac abandonné près d'elle. Elle fouilla un instant dedans et Henry entendit un petit cri de victoire, avant que l'odeur ne l'allèche à son tour.<br>- Vous en voulez?  
>Elle se réinstalla, une barre chocolatée dans chaque main, la boite sur les genoux.<br>Le regard amusé d'Henry la fit rosir de gêne.  
>- Oui, je sais, c'est puéril...Mais j'adore ça...Alors Andrew en met toujours dans une poche ou deux.<br>- Pas besoin de vous justifier. Enfin, pas avec moi. C'est mon péché mignon.  
>Elle lui tendit une barre, et déposa la boite entre eux.<br>- Comment vous vous sentez ? Je peux pas vous recoudre maintenant, mais visiblement vous ne saignez plus.  
>- Ça devrait cicatriser tout seul.<br>- Sérieux?  
>La mine ébahie de la jeune femme le fit rire. Mais il s'arrêta aussitôt.<br>- Oups, je dois avoir quelques côtes en vrac. Vous avez un portable?

En quelques secondes, la jeune femme extirpa un smartphone d'une coque rigide.  
>- AH, Android...<br>Anna eut un sourire.  
>- Oh, un geek ^^<br>- Hey! Henry, faussement en colère, fit la moue.  
>- Au fait, je m'appelle Anna.<br>- Henry.  
>- Et bien, Henry, que voulez vous faire de mon téléphone?<br>- Contacter ma patronne.

- Helen. C'est Henry.

- Euh, bien n'est pas le mot. Disons que j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre, et une autre... plus intéressante.

- Pas tout à fait. Mais c'est avec eux que vous devriez en discuter.

- Ok. Merci.

- Oui... fit il d'un air désabusé. avant de raccrocher.

Anna ne put réprimer son rire.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?<br>- Elle va encore me coincer à l'infirmerie pendant des jours...  
>- Euh... je veux pas être blessante mais là, c'est plus que nécessaire.<br>Le regard noir qu'il lui lança ne provoqua qu'un grand sourire presque sadique.  
>- Bon, maintenant que j'ai partagé un fix de ma drogue favorite, est-ce qu'on peut se tutoyer?<br>L'informaticien acquiesça.  
>Et c'est ainsi qu'Andrew les trouva, devisant comme de vieux copains.<p>

Andrew suivait attentivement les directives d'Henry. L'informaticien se sentait un peu moins bien. VIsiblement, les effets de l'injection faite par Anna se dissipaient.  
>A cet instant la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.<br>- Ça va pas, Henry?  
>- Ça va aller. On est bientôt arrivé.<p>

- Henry ? Oh mon Dieu...  
>Une grande brune se précipita vers eux, accompagné d'un homme à lunettes, qui poussait un brancard.<br>Andrew et Anna furent déchargé de leur fardeau, qui disparut dans les méandres du manoir, poussé par son collègue.

Seuls restaient la femme, Anna et Andrew. Mais Anna sentait une autre présence tout proche. Elle se concentra sur la femme.  
>Elle est soulagée, et curieuse...<br>Puis, agissant sur la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs d'empathie, elle s'infiltra dans l'esprit qu'elle sentait présent sans le voir, et finit par se retourner, réprimant de justesse un bond de surprise.  
>Aussitôt, Andrew suivit le mouvement et se plaça entre elle et la créature.<br>- Du calme! Big Foot est un ami. fit simplement la femme  
>- Bien. Navrée, mais nous avons été habitués à être sur nos gardes.<br>Andrew jeta un oeil à Anna qui acquiesça imperceptiblement. Alors seulement, Il se détendit.

- C'est vous avez prodigué les premiers soins à Henry ?  
>- En effet.<br>- Ok, je vais avoir besoin de vous poser quelques questions... Peut-être votre ami a-t-il faim? En nous attendant il pourrait aller se restaurer?  
>Magnus envoya Andrew accompagné de Big Foot à la cuisine, avec mission de préparer à manger pour l'équipe. Ils étaient tous sur les dents depuis que le portable de l'informaticien avait cessé d'émettre, et reprendre des forces leur ferait du bien.<br>- Je me suis contenté de lui faire un garrot à la cuisse, et de lui injecter une dose de ça. Pour l'instant il n'a pas fait de réaction...mais ça ne cause pas d'effet secondaire chez les mutants alors...  
>- Composition?<br>Elle discutèrent quelques minutes de ce mélange, et Anna proposa de lui en laisser une dose pour qu'elle puisse l'analyser, en cas de problèmes.  
>- Je peux vous poser une question?<br>- Oui.  
>- Henry m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu lancer des éclairs.<br>Anna eut un petit sourire, avant de lever les mains. Elle fit naître quelques micros arcs électriques avant de jouer avec. Magnus l'observait, fascinée.

- Tu nous a fait peur... Quelle idée t'as eu de te débarrasser de ton portable!  
>Henry, a demi allongé,regarda Will d'un oeil narquois.<br>- Non mais franchement, tu crois que si j'avais pu je l'aurais pas gardé?  
>Et puis un éclair attira l'oeil d'Henry. En haut dans l'observatoire, Magnus ne bougeait plus.<br>Et des éclairs sortaient des mains d'Anna. Henry fronça les sourcils, attirant de ce fait l'attention de Will qui bondit de son siège et disparut.

Ressentant une vague d'affolement, Anna ferma les mains.  
>- Wow...<br>- Un problème?  
>- Quelqu'un arrive, affolé, je dirais...<br>Magnus jeta un oeil en dessous d'elles, et constat que seul Henry restait, tranquillement allongé.  
>- Ce doit être Will.<br>En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Will faisait irruption dans la pièce sous le regard étonné des deux femmes.  
>- Que... que.. que<br>- Will, voici Anna, la rencontre providentielle d'Henry. Anna, je vous présente Will, notre psy, et petit génie à ses heures.  
>Vaguement honteux, Will s'avança, serra la main de la jeune femme.<br>- Pas la peine d'être gêné, certains on fait pire, fit Anna le sourire aux lèvres.  
>- Vous êtes empathe? coupa Magnus.<br>- Oui, et je peux manipuler les émotions. Mais j'évite de le faire, sauf pour calmer un blessé, ou apaiser sa douleur.  
>- C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas posé de questions.<br>Anna sourit, et s'expliqua.  
>- J'ai senti beaucoup de présences, en entrant ici. Toutes ne sont pas heureuses, mais un même sentiment émanait de toutes : la sécurité. Donc vous protégez ces personnes. Et si vous les protégez, on fait le même boulot.<br>- Autre chose à savoir?  
>Anna ferma les yeux une seconde. Will fit un bond en arrière quand elle les rouvrit, elle avait les pupilles d'un chat.<br>- Vous êtes aussi un phénomène? demanda prudemment le jeune homme.  
>- Je ne sais pas ce que vous appelez phénomènes. Je suis un mutant. Il y a des années, des petits malins ont trouvé judicieux de s'amuser avec le génomes de certains enfants, et je suis le fruit de l'union de deux d'entre eux.<br>- Et si nous en discutions à table ? proposa Magnus. Henry a l'air de se sentir bien, donc je suppose qu'il peut sortir de l'infirmerie pour manger.

- Hey..  
>- Hey...<br>Andrew salua sa compagne. Un couteau à la main, il éminçait des légumes, tandis que Big Foot, près de lui, surveillait avec attention ses casseroles.  
>- Ca sent divinement bon. Bravo messieurs. Fit Anna en se glissant entre eux pour aller embrasser doucement son compagnon.<br>- Merci, fit-elle à Big Foot. Et désolé pour tout à l'heure... murmura-t-elle avant de repasser de l'autre coté du comptoir

- Donc, ce que nous appelons phénomènes, ce sont des personnes ou animaux, dont le génome a muté, suite a maladie ou mutation.  
>- Naturelles ou artificielles?<br>- Naturelles.  
>- D'accord. Donc, nos parents ne rentrent pas dans cette catégorie car eux ont été victimes d'expérimentations. Nous, en quelque sorte si, puisque c'est la génétique "naturelle" qui nous a transmis ces dons.<br>Will suivait avec intêret les échanges entre Anna et Magnus. Big Foot et Andrew étaient absorbés par le match de football diffusé par la télévision. Quant à Henry, il suivait d'une oreille la discussion des deux femmes.

- Et comment apprenez vous à maîtriser vos pouvoirs?  
>- Et bien, pour nous, c'est relativement facile car notre génération obtient la plupart du temps les pouvoir de ses parents. Donc c'est eux qui nous enseignent. Néanmoins, certains, comme Andrew et moi, ont de petites particularités. Et là, c'est plus compliqué...<br>- Particularités?  
>- Oui. Ma mère est une féline, mon père un matériel électrique selon notre "classification". J'ai donc hérité de l'agilité et de la vitesse de ma mère, et de la capacité à maîtriser l'électricité de mon père. Mais la combinaison m'a créé un pouvoir d'empathie. Et autant l'apprentissage de l'empathie est plutôt simple même si c'est long, autant la manipulation mentale, c'est compliqué...<br>- Je comprends. Fit Magnus.  
>A encore son air concentré, la centenaire réfléchissait à toute allure.<br>- Peut-être que Will pourrait vous aider.  
>Anna haussa un sourcil...Alors comme ça elle envisageait de l'aider?<br>- Enfin, si vous souhaitez conserver des contacts avec nous bien sur... reprit Helen.  
>- Non! Non, pas de problèmes de ce côté là... Enfin, pour moi. Et Andrew s'est fait un nouvel ami, alors je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.<p>

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers les deux armories à glaces qui sautaient, grognaient criaient, et se tapaient dans la main, au rythme du jeu qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Ils continuèrent à deviser agréablement, mais Anna finit par ne plus pouvoir camoufler ses baillements.  
>- Vous êtes nos invités pour la nuit, bien sur... proposa Magnus.<br>Anna allait refuser, mais elle n'eut pas le coeur de séparer Andrew de son nouveau copain, lui qui n'avait plus un seul ami depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Côte Ouest.  
>- Ok, mais si cela ne pose pas de problèmes.<br>Helen eut un petit sourire.  
>- Vous n'avez pas vu la moitié du Sanctuaire. expliqua-t-elle gentiment. C'est immense, nous sommes une petite centaine, et il y a encore assez de place pour accueillir autant d'individus.<br>- Très bien. concéda Anna. Chéri?  
>- Hm?<br>- On dort ici cette nuit ça te va?  
>Un regard réjoui salua sa proposition.<br>- Accepté à l'unanimité, fit Anna.  
>- Allez, il est l'heure d'aller au lit.<p>

Le petite groupe quitta la pièce, laissant Big Foot et Andrew face à la télé.  
>- Lui est très résistant, mais moi, 72h c'est mon extrême limite... expliqua Anna.<br>- 72h? Vous voulez dire que ça fait 3 jours que vous n'avez pas fermé l'oeil?  
>Anna acquiesça.<br>- Pas eu le temps. Heureusement, avoir une constitution de mutant ça aide...  
>- T'inquiète, ici tu peux te reposer, t'es en sécurité. fit Henry, bombant le torse.<br>- T'es peut-être le roi en matière de réseaux, mais pour ce qui est de conserver son portable tu repasseras, se moqua gentiment Anna.  
>L'informaticien plissa les yeux de façon faussement menaçante.<br>- Fais gaffe, les chats, je les mange!  
>Anna haussa un sourcil, avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous les deux de rire.<br>Le regard de Will allait de l'un à l'autre vaguement jaloux. La jeune femme lui rappelait beaucoup Ashley, et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'Henry s'était lié aussi facilement avec elle.  
>- On devrait te trouver de quoi dormir dans les affaires d'Ashley... fit Henry la mine sombre.<br>Anna fut soudain envahie par une vague de tristesse émanant des trois autres personnes. Elle ne savait pas qui était Ashley, mais se rappeler d'elle était visiblement douloureux.  
>- Vous inquiétez pas, on a ce qu'il faut dans le van. reprit Anna. Comme on sait jamais si on va pas avoir à partir en chasse plusieurs jours... D'ailleurs, je vais aller récupérer nos sacs.<br>- Tu vas retrouver ton chemin?  
>- Euh...Trois regards amusés lui faisaient face<br>- On vient avec toi.  
>- Toi, tu vas te coucher. fit Anna. Will va se faire un plaisir de m'escorter, n'est-ce pas?<br>Magnus s'excusa et s'éclipsa vers son bureau et Henry penaud, continua vers ses quartiers.

- Je suis désolée, Docteur.  
>- De quoi?<br>- Et bien, le Dr Magnus vous a collé du travail en plus à cause de moi, alors...  
>Will observa attentivement son vis à vis. Elle était sincère. Il décida de garder ses réserves pour lui quelques temps.<br>- Ah, les voilà.  
>Anna sauta du van avec deux sacs de sport, et elle en reverrouilla soigneusement les portes.<br>- C'est Dr quoi au fait? Docteur Will? Ou vous avez un nom de famille ? sourit la jeune brune.  
>- Zimmerman. Mais appelez moi Will. Et puis, je suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que vous alors, ce sera tu.<br>- Ok. Fais en autant dans ce cas.  
>Ils revinrent tous les deux vers les quartiers, et Will lui indiqua la chambre qui servait principalement aux invités.<br>- Waow. C'est magnifique.  
>En effet l'espace était agréable, meublé sans être encombré, sobre mais de bon goût.<br>- C'est Big Foot qui a fait la déco.  
>- Sérieux? L' exclamation avait fusé.<br>Mortifié, Anna se tourna vers Will.  
>- Désolée, je ..<br>- Pas de problèmes, j'ai eu la même réaction.  
>- Je vais l'embaucher pour mon appartement, je crois. J'aurais bien besoin de conseils.<br>Will sourit.  
>- Je vous laisse. En cas de problèmes, Henry est à côté, Je suis deux chambres plus loin en face, et Magnus, est au fond du couloir.<br>- Merci.  
>-Bonne nuit.<p>

Après cet échange de politesses, Anna se retrouva seule. Une bonne douche plus tard, elle découvrait le lit, et se glissait dedans, vêtue d'un vieux jazz-pant et d'un tshirt d'Andrew. Pas sexy, certes, mais très confortable

Quelques heures plus tard, un mouvement près d'elle lui fit ouvrir les yeux.  
>- C'est moi, rendors toi mon ange.<br>Dans son demi sommeil, elle sourit, et se pelotonna contre le torse puissant de son amant dès qu'il l'eut rejoint.

Foutues insomnies...  
>Henry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, au risque de rouvrir certains de ses points fraîchement posés. L'agacement l'envahit. Il était une créature de la nuit, certes, mais jamais il n'avait eu de problèmes. Il soupçonnait le cocktail de médicaments injectés par Anna puis Magnus d'avoir eu des effets secondaires sur son rythme biologique.<br>En plus, à force de réfléchir, les pires hypothèses lui venaient à l'esprit : et si son insomnie était le signe d'un désordre plus profond? Et si la balle avait fait plus de dégats que ce que Magnus pensait? Et si...?  
>IL soupira, et ralluma la lumière. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de virer hypocondriaque Fouinant un instant dans la table de nuit, il en sortit un ordinateur portable qu'il alluma. En quelques clics, il s' authentifia et accéda au réseau du sanctuaire. Il bénit intérieurement Ashley d'avoir convaincu sa mère de lui faire installer plusieurs points d'accès wifi.<p>

Dans la chambre voisine, Anna avait elle aussi les yeux ouverts. Elle s'était couché très tôt, et elle n'avait besoin que de peu de sommeil. Même si elle sortait de deux nuits blanches successives, c'en était fini de son temps de repos. Elle devrait attendre le soir pour dormir à nouveau, sauf si elle utilisait de façon excessive ses pouvoirs. Ne souhaitant pas réveiller son ours en peluche personnel, elle se glissa silencieusement hors du lit, et alla se pelotonner dans un fauteuil, qui était tout près de la cheminée. Les yeux dans le vague, la chaleur et la lumière rougeoyante des braises se reflétaient sur son visage.  
>Elle souffla profondément, et ferma les yeux. Prenant conscience de son environnement, elle sourit. Le bien être, c'était Andrew, puis elle essaya d'élargir graduellement ses perceptions. Elle rouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Le Sanctuaire n'était pas aussi calme qu'elle aurait cru. Tout près elle ressentait de l'angoisse, de l'agacement... de la peur? Tout cela venant d'une seule et même personne.<br>Souplement, elle se leva, et sortit dans le couloir. Explorant l'étage au rythme de ses perceptions, elle réprima de justesse un cri de surprise quand elle faillit percuter Magnus.  
>- Tout va bien, Anna?<br>- Oui, je...  
>- Insomnie?<br>- Non. A moins que je n'utilise mes pouvoir à nouveau, je ne dormirai pas avant demain soir.  
>- Vous voulez dire ce soir?<br>Jetant un oeil à la montre qui ne la quittait jamais, Anna acquiesça.  
>- En effet. C'est juste que... je m'exerçais un peu, et j'ai capté de l'angoisse, et de l'agacement. Et en bonne curieuse, je trouve amusant de trouver la source. Et comme visiblement ce n'est pas vous...<br>- Ce doit être Henry, murmura la plus âgée. Je le craignais, mais les différentes substances qui composent votre cocktail ont du dérégler un peu son biorythme...  
>- Mince...<br>- Ne vous excusez pas, c'était le moyen le plus rapide de le remettre sur pied. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous pouviez manipuler les sentiments des gens?  
>- Si, mais c'est assez difficile...<br>- Et bien, vous avez un cobaye tout trouvé, je crois. Je vous laisse, je vais aller me reposer quelques heures.  
>- Bonne nuit, Docteur. Et au fait...Par pitié, appelez moi Anna, et tutoyez moi.<br>Helen tourna les talons : pour une fois, elle n'était pas mécontente que quelqu'un d'autre joue le rôle d'exutoire.

Sitôt Helen disparue, Anna s'approcha de la porte, et hésita. Elle a peine avancé le bras que la porte s'ouvrait.  
>Anna fit une petite moue mi gênée mi amusée, tout en se frappant le front : en bon loup garou, Henry avait les sens aussi aiguisés qu'elle avec sa condition de mutant. Par conséquent, il avait dû entendre la totalité de sa conversation.<br>- Euh... désolée ?  
>L'informaticien refréna un éclat de rire et lui prit le bras.<br>- Andrew va pas surgir pour me broyer dans ses pattes d'ours? demanda Henry en refermant doucement la porte.  
>- Il va en écraser pour au moins quatre heures encore. Ben oui, monsieur peut passer une semaine sans dormir, mais quand il dort...<br>- Et toi, pourquoi t'es debout?  
>- Expérimentation personnelle. Mais tu le sais déjà, je suis sure que t'as tout entendu.<br>- Ok, je me rends. Tu veux faire de moi ton cobaye.  
>- Ça pourrait être intéressant. Mais... Anna vit soudain l'ordinateur abandonné sur le lit... Tu étais peut-être occupé.<br>- Non, non je lisais des articles sur les dernières innovations.

Henry haussa un sourcil.  
>- Je te croyais empathe, pas télépathe.<br>- Non, c'est juste que c'est aussi ma bible.

Il l'entraina vers le lit et lui fit signe de s'installer face à lui. Étonnamment, il n'y avait aucune gêne entre eux.  
>- Tu sais qu'on te donnerai douze ans dans ce t-shirt trop grand.<br>- Ouais, mais il a le parfum de mon chéri.  
>Henry nota le regard pétillant puis sourit.<br>- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps?  
>-Bientôt sept ans.<br>- Wow, vous avez du vous rencontrer tout jeunes.  
>- On a presque été élevés ensemble.<br>Henry se tut, la laissant replonger dans ses souvenirs, vaguement envieux de cette stabilité affective que lui n'avait jamais pu trouver.  
>- Tu sais c'est pas parce qu'on se connaît depuis si longtemps que c'est tout rose.<br>- Foutue empathe.  
>Anna haussa les épaules.<br>- Bon, tu veux que j'essaie de t'aider à dormir ou pas?  
>- Essaies toujours...<br>- Ok. Bon, éteins ce pc, range le, et installes toi.  
>- Comment?<br>- La position la plus confortable pour toi.  
>Henry gigota un moment, puis s'installa sur le coté, coté droit du lit, tourné vers l'intérieur.<br>- Ok.  
>Anna descendit du lit pour en faire le tour, et s'assit à la place restée libre. Elle commença à se mettre en tailleur, comme à son habitude, mais cette fois, c'était elle qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle choisit finalement de s'installer contre le mur, à demi allongée.<br>- Si quelque chose te gêne, dans mon attitude ou ma position, dis le.  
>- Non, non.<br>Elle se tourna à son tour sur le coté, et posa une main sur celle du jeune homme.  
>- Désolée, je perçois sans contact mais manipuler, j'y arrive pas encore...<br>- Y a pas de soucis.  
>Toute angoisse envolée, Henry était à présent amusé, par ce petit bout de femme qui lui rappelait cruellement sa soeur de coeur.<br>- Parle moi d'elle.  
>- Quoi?<br>- Parle moi d'elle, d' Ashley.  
>Anna sentit la douleur affluer. Elle prit plus fermement la main de l'informaticien et attendit. Quand il commença à parler, de la petite fille qu'il avait connu jusqu'à la jeune femme déterminée qu'il avait perdu, Anna tenta de l'apaiser. Et peu à peu, l'homme se détendait, mais Anna discerna dans la pénombre quelques larmes silencieuses. Et quand il s'arrêta, Anna tentait de lui insuffler détente et apaisement, mais il ne dormait pas.<br>- Ça va? souffla-t-il.  
>- Oui. grommela-t-elle, peu réjouie de son échec, au bout d'une heure d'essais.<br>- C'est pas grave, je me sens mieux, en fait.  
>- Ouais, mais je suis pas vraiment sure que ce soit dû à mes pouvoirs...<br>Elle réfléchit un instant, et eut l'illumination. Si Henry était un loup garou, il devait contrôler ses instinct lupin, comme elle devait maîtriser le félin en elle.  
>- Est-ce que … elle hésita. On a une constitution similaire je pense. Moi, je ne peux refréner indéfiniment mes instincts félins. Et si je veux méditer, me reposer, ou même travailler mes pouvoirs, il faut que le félin soit calme. Est-ce que le loup garou en toi l'est?<br>- Je...  
>Anna sentit une vague de désarroi l'envahir. Elle tenta de le calmer de façon artificielle, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Alors, elle prit la première idée qui lui passa par la tête. Elle se rapprocha d'Henry, l'enlaça de son bras droit, et posa son menton sur la tête du jeune homme. Tout à sa réflexion, l'informaticien se laissa faire.<br>- Je sais combien c'est effrayant de se rendre compte qu'on a plus le contrôle...murmura-t-elle. Les premiers véritables pépins que j'ai eu en mission, je finissais à l'instinct, et j'avais l'impression que c'était pas moi, qui tuais, protégeais... J'étais comme spectatrice. Un jour, j'ai été droguée par l'organisation qui a manipulé nos parents... J'ai... j'ai attaqué ma mère, et j'ai failli tuer Andrew. Ça a été difficile à accepter, parce que cette drogue ne faisait qu'exacerber mes instincts naturels. C'est après ça que le mentor de mes parents m'a suggéré de travailler dessus. Ça a été compliqué. J'imagine que le Dr Magnus et Will t'ont fait faire le même genre de travail...  
>- Non. C'est Magnus qui m'a élevé. Elle a toujours respecté le fait que je veuilles grandir normalement. Ça a été dur d'accepter que j'avais ça en moi, et j'ai tellement peur de leur faire du mal que je verrouille …<br>- D'accord. Tu es un alpha?  
>- Oui...<br>- Même si ça dégénérait, tu ne me ferais pas de mal. Tu veux bien essayer de lâcher prise ?  
>Elle le sentit se crisper contre elle, un long silence passa, puis Henry souffla longuement.<br>- D'accord.  
>Anna étendit ses jambes, et le regarda s'allonger à demi sur elle. Elle lui prit les deux mains, fermement décidé à l'aider à passer ce cap comme on l'avait fait pour elle.<br>- Là... sa voix était à peine perceptible. Laisse toi aller, je suis là, tu es en sécurité, personne ne risque rien...  
>Doucement, elle continua à parler, insufflant calme et apaisement, tentant de copier ce sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait perçu chez les pensionnaires du sanctuaire. Elle perçut le changement, et ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision féline activée, elle observa avec attention les changements qui s'effectuaient sur son ami. Régulant avec soin sa respiration,elle raffermit sa prise sur les mains du loup garou. Jamais il ne devait perdre contact avec la réalité. Elle partagea sa douleur physique et l'apaisa du mieux qu'elle put. En quelques minutes, elle avait un loup garou sur les genoux.<br>Curieux...Moi qui croyait avoir fait le tour des bizarreries. Bon allez, c'est pas le moment de flancher.  
>Avec curiosité elle le détailla. Henry avait les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante. Normal, vu ce qu'il venait de subir. Elle tenta de se concentrer exclusivement sur lui, mémorisant ses particularités physiques pour mieux cerner sa psychologie. Elle ignorait si le fonctionnement psychique de la créature était le même que celui de l'homme, mais elle devait essayer.<br>Soudain, une paire d' yeux jaunes se posa sur elle. Elle encaissa la douleur quand les griffes s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans ses poignets.  
>Elle se pencha, plongeant ses pupilles fendues dans l'océan miel.<br>- Henry... tout va bien. Laisse toi aller, pense à tes amis...  
>Elle tentait d'analyser au fur et à mesure les vagues qui lui arrivaient. Plus confuses, elles étaient pourtant plus nettes, plus puissantes. Alors, son raisonnement était le bon.<br>La sécurité, l'amour maternel, le respect...  
>- C'est Helen, c'est ça?<br>Sa perception changea : la protection …  
>- Big Foot, murmura-t-elle.<br>Encore un changement.  
>- L'amitié, la joie, la tristesse, la douleur.<br>Elle comprit qu'il pensait à Ashley, et que le loup la considérait comme un membre de sa meute. Étant l'alpha, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su veiller sur elle.  
>Au boulot...<br>Elle tenta de l'apaiser, commençant par lui faire accepter de force la perte qu'avait subie le loup.  
>Jamais tu ne l'oublieras, mais tu dois accepter qu'elle n'est plus là, et que ce n'est pas de ta faute...<br>Petit à petit, elle continua à analyser les vagues d'émotions si longtemps refoulées, et à lui insuffler calme et paix.  
>Peu à peu, ses perceptions changeaient. Elles étaient moins fortes, moins prenantes, et Anna se détendit un peu. le loup garou ferma les yeux, lentement.<br>Cela dura longtemps mais Anna finit par ne percevoir que des émotions très confuses, mélange de paix, calme, avec un soupçon de détermination. Alors, elle rassembla ses capacités et lui envoya une vague d'apaisement aussi conséquente qu'elle put.  
>Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle en voie les effets. L'ossature changeait, les poils disparaissaient, et bientôt elle eut un Henry endormi affalé sur elle.<br>Heureuse d'avoir réussi, elle se renversa contre la tête de lit. Elle ferma les yeux, et finit par se rendormir.

Will s'étira langoureusement et regarda aussitôt l'heure. Sept heures et demie, il était temps de se lever s'il voulait profiter du délicieux petit déjeuner préparé par Big Foot. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour tenter de se réveiller, mais comme tous les matins, ce fut peine perdue. Toujours aussi peu réveillé, il entreprit d'aller voir si son ami loup-garou se sentait mieux. Connaissant son ouïe particulièrement fine, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper.  
>Il n'avait pas encore bu son premier café mais le spectacle qu'il eut sous les yeux le réveilla tout à fait. Henry, son ami, était endormi dans les bras d'une mutante qu'il connaissait depuis à peine quelques heures. Furieux, il rebroussa chemin et se réfugia dans la cuisine, où un grand mug de café et le journal lui glissaient sous le nez avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche.<br>Il grommela un vague merci et se plongea dans la lecture.

Andrew ouvrit un oeil, et remarqua immédiatement que sa compagne n'était plus là. Il sourit, décidé à la retrouver. C'était un petit jeu entre eux. Elle avait l'instinct félin, mais lui savait toujours où la trouver. Il se leva s'habilla, et sortit dans le couloir.  
>- Bonjour Andrew.<br>- Bonjour Dr Magnus.  
>- Helen.<br>Andrew hocha la tête.  
>- Vous êtes à la recherche d'Anna.?<br>- Oui, elle est partie en vadrouille pendant la nuit, comme d'habitude.  
>- Essayez la chambre d'Henry... Lui non plus ne dormait, je lui ai suggéré de le prendre comme cobaye pour ses pouvoirs.<br>- Ah. Donc elle a du se rendormir.  
>- Pourquoi?<br>- Utiliser ses pouvoir psyoniques trop longtemps l'épuise mentalement.  
>Helen se rappela soudain la discussion qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Anna. Elle lui indiqua la porte et s'excusa.<br>Andrew frappa deux coups puis poussa doucement la porte, avant de sourire franchement, attendri par le spectacle.  
>On aurait pu y voir la marque de deux amoureux. Mais lui qui connaissait sa féline y voyait l'expression pleine de son instinct de protection.<br>Probablement alerté par le pas lourd du matériel, Henry ouvrit les yeux.  
>Il regarda autour de lui et vit Andrew. Avec un peu d'appréhension il se redressa un peu, mais l'homme devant lui n'était pas du tout agressif. A vrai dire, il était plutôt amusé.<br>Ce faisant, il réveilla Anna. la jeune femme, n'étant pas du tout du matin, mettait toujours un peu de temps à récupérer la maîtrise de son empathie.

La première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux fut le torse nu de son compagnon. Bien développé sans être trop body buildé, Andrew était très appétissant.

Henry s'étira lentement. Il se décala, songeant qu'il venait de passer sa première nuit vraiment réparatrice depuis longtemps. Il se sentait bien, reposé, apaisé, et … excité ?  
>Pourtant, jamais les armoires a glace comme Andrew ne l'avaient attiré. Il regarda Anna, tout près de lui, et comprit. Elle avait tout bêtement buggé sur son compagnon.<br>Il claqua des doigts devant ses yeux.  
>- Hé oh, Anna! Remballe tes hormones!<br>- Hein? Quoi? Oh pardon. Mortifiée, Anna fit le vide, verrouillant ses pouvoirs au mieux. Tu comprends maintenant quand je dis que je contrôle pas trop ma psyonie.  
>Mort de rire, les deux hommes la regardèrent s'éclipser.<p>

Dix minutes plus tard, elle revenait, vêtue d'un jean, d'une tunique et d'une veste en cuir. Ses cheveux encore humides témoignaient de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre.  
>- Bon, il fait faim. Comme un écho à ses paroles son estomac gargouilla, et elle rosit de plus belle sous les rires des deux hommes.<p>

C'est sous les quolibets qu'elle entra dans la cuisine, chaleureuse et accueillante en ce matin d'hiver.  
>- Bonjour! Ils saluèrent à la cantonade.<br>- Bonjour vous trois. Helen, leva le nez de son petit déjeuner, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.  
>Big Foot grogna un bonjour en surveillant ses pancakes. Quant à Will il ne daigna même pas décoller les yeux de son journal.<br>- Tout va bien, WIll? releva leur ainée a tous.  
>- Très bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?<br>- Tu fais la gueule, et t'as pas décollé de ton journal releva Henry.  
>Will soupira replia son journal et le jeta sur la table.<br>- Là, ca te va?  
>Il avala d'un trait le contenu de sa tasse et se leva d'un bond.<br>Anna, pas encore réveillée, sentit une vague de jalousie l'envahir.

Laissant son nounours de compagnon s'installer avec les autres, Anna alla attraper deux tasses. Elle prépara d'abord le café d'Andrew, avant de se pencher vers les petites boites de thé qui trônaient près de la cafetière.  
>- Sers toi si tu en veux. proposa gentiment Magnus.<br>Anna se retourna, les yeux pétillants,  
>- certains d'entre eux sont trop rares et trop chers pour être bus...<br>- Une connaisseuse?  
>- Ma préférence va au thé même si le café m'est souvent plus utile. Je tuerai pour du rooibos...<br>- Deuxième étagère... grogna le sasquatch en passant près d'elle.  
>- M...Merci.<br>La jeune femme entrouvrit la boite et la renifla un moment. Un sourire nostalgique lui vint sur les lèvres. Elle se reprit et prépara son thé avant de s'installer près de son homme.

Tout en mangeant elle réfléchissait. Elle était plutôt heureuse qu'ils aient rencontré d'autres personnes au travail aussi atypique que le leur. Néanmoins, sa tendance optimiste la desservait. Par conséquent, elle devrait se forcer à rester un minimum sur ses gardes, même si cela s'annonçait ardu avec son épopée de la nuit.  
>mais plus que tout, elle savait qu'elle devrait se surveiller, pour ne pas pénaliser de son comportement parfois extrême d'éventuelles collaborations futures.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, hey me revoilà.

Alors, on va complètement changer d'univers pour une tout petite incursion dans l'univers d'Anna.

_Depuis le prologue, beaucoup de choses ont changées : Andrew est mort, tué par un phénomène au cours d'une mission en collaboration avec le Sanctuaire._

_Anna est rentrée chez ses parents depuis plusieurs mois, elle est prostrée, et semble avoir du mal à remonter la pente, d'autant plus que l'agressivité mal contrôlée de la mère d'Andrew à son égard la déstabilise un peu plus. Ses parents ont fait un choix : pousser leur fille à s'éloigner d'eux quelques mois. Pour eux, elle doit baigner dans un univers bien plus vivant si elle veut remonter la pente. D'après Adam, Magnus serait à même de l'aider à reprendre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs._

* * *

><p>Ah, j'oubliais : cette fanfiction est terminée. Je peux donc la poster entière, et de façon régulière.<p>

Merci à ma super-beta jersey07, ainsi qu'à celles qui ont pris le temps de me donner leur avis sur le fond, ou la forme de l'histoire, quel que soit son état d'avancement.

Rien ne m'appartient, sauf peut-être, un petit peu du caractère d'Anna. Je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages, mais je les rends après, promis, encore que prendre le thé avec Declan MacRae ou Helen Magnus pourrait s'avérer très instructif ^^ pour des raisons différentes.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Papa...<br>Brennan se retourna et vit sa fille unique dans la porte de sa chambre. Encore une fois, elle avait pleuré. Il se maudit lui-même de ne rien pouvoir faire pour soulager sa peine.  
>- Ca va ma puce ?<br>- Mouais.  
>Anna s'approcha et vint se pelotonner dans les bras de son père, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant.<br>- Où est maman ?  
>- En chasse, avec Lexa.<br>Anna acquiesça : elle n'avait pas senti la colère de sa "tante", et savait qu'elle était absente. Brennan soupira et finit par reprendre.  
>- Tu sais, faut pas lui en vouloir...<br>- Je lui en veux pas. Tu sais, je m'en veux aussi. J'étais chargée de diriger l'intervention... c'était à moi de veiller sur lui.  
>- Tu aurais donné ta vie pour lui, tout comme lui l'aurait fait pour toi. C'est un malheureux accident. Cette créature, personne ne pouvait savoir les effets qu'elle aurait sur son métabolisme...Tu as toujours été la plus sensible de nous tous. Si toi tu n'y réagissais pas, Magnus n'avait aucune raison de se méfier.<br>- Je lui en veux pas, tu sais.  
>- Mais tu es partie sans les revoir. Tu devrais peut-être appeler Helen, voir si elle a besoin de personne au Sanctuaire. Ca te ferait du bien de changer d'air. Et vu ce qui se passe là bas, ça te garderait occupée.<br>- Mais toi et maman, vous...  
>- Hey, tu dois avancer ma puce. Et si ça passe par rester loin de nous pour une durée indéterminée, soit.<p>

Il posa doucement sa grande main sur le visage de sa fille et la caressa doucement. Anna ferma les yeux, ravalant ses larmes.  
>Elle savait qu'il était dans le vrai. Quand ils avaient perdu Andrew, elle avait fait un retour arrière assez brutal.<br>- Ce sera pas facile, ma puce, mais cette épreuve va t'aider à grandir, et un jour, quand tu seras prête, tu retrouveras un homme qui sera digne de toi.  
>Anna ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.<br>- Non..  
>- Même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre, ça fait six mois, chérie...<br>Pour toute réponse, Anna se serra un peu plus contre lui.  
>A cet instant, le panneau d'entrée coulissa doucement, et Shalimar apparut. Sans un mot, elle ota ses chaussures et vint les rejoindre, s'allongeant de l'autre côté de sa fille.<br>La féline se sentait tiraillée entre sa fille et son amie : la première était dévastée d'avoir vu son compagnon mourir sous ses yeux, et la seconde reprochait la mort de son fils à la première.  
>Passant un bras autour de son enfant, elle entremêla les doigts de son autre main à ceux de son époux.<br>- Tu y arriveras... lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, avant qu'Anna ne lâche un sanglot étouffé.  
>- Dors, ma chérie. On reste avec toi. murmura Brennan avant de l'embrasser sur le front.<br>Nerveusement épuisée, Anna sombra vite. Brennan et Shalimar restèrent là, les yeux dans les yeux, avant de s'endormir à leur tour. 


	3. Chapter 2 :  Retour au Sanctuaire

_Voilà voilà! La suite arrive!_

_Un peu de mouvement, puisque qu'Anna s'est décidée : elle a quitté ses parents et fait son retour dans un Sanctuaire déserté, accueillie par notre Biggie national. Les choses vont finir par bouger..._

_Bonne lecture!_

_NB : commentaires bienvenus, même négatifs, tant qu'ils sont argumentés et constructifs._

* * *

><p>Anna arrêta son SUV à la grille du Sanctuaire, et coupa le moteur. Elle descendit de voiture et observa un moment la propriété. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha du videophone.<br>La voix rocailleuse qui lui répondit fit naître une petite bulle de bien être dans son esprit dévasté.  
>- Biggie... C'est Anna.<br>- Hé Moustique! Rentre vite, il fait froid pour les sans fourrure.  
>Elle immobilisa le 4*4 près de l'allée. Bientôt, la haute silhouette du Sasquatch ouvrit la porte et la rejoignit à grands pas.<br>- Je vais prendre tes affaires.  
>Anna se chargea des deux sacs à dos qui reposaient coté passager, tandis que Big Foot attrapait les trois valises.<br>- Je m'occuperais de tes cartons plus tard.  
>- Je peux le faire.<br>Un grognement lui répondit.

- T'as maigri moustique.  
>- Je sais.<br>La dernière fois qu'elle s'était regardé dans un miroir, elle s'était fait peur : amaigrie, le teint blafard, des cernes de trois mètres sous les yeux...  
>Anna était comme à son habitude, assise sur le comptoir. Bigfoot cuisinait, le retour de l'équipe étant prévu pour bientôt.<p>

- Hé, salut tigresse!  
>L'un après l'autre, ils vinrent saluer la jeune femme.<br>- Contente de te revoir parmi nous, Anna.  
>Anna remercia Magnus du regard. Plutôt que de laisser un silence gêné s'installer, elle choisit de prendre les devants, en leur faisant raconter ce qui leur était arrivé ces six derniers mois.<br>Elle se sentait mieux, libérée des silences pesants qui arrivaient lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce ou Lexa était déjà. Elle se surpris à sourire aux gaffes d'Henry, et à rire de ses chamailleries avec Kate. Et c'est presque détendue qu'elle rejoignit la chambre qui lui avait été assignée.  
>Elle rêvassait doucement quand on frappa à sa porte, la tirant de ses songes.<p>

- Coucou...  
>Le visage hésitant du loup garou s'encadra dans la porte.<br>- Comment tu te sens ?  
>- Curieusement, pas si mal. Mieux depuis que je ne suis plus chez mes parents.<br>- Je suis désolé, pour Andrew.  
>- Je sais. Mais t'y es pour rien.<br>Henry soupira, et vint enlacer la jeune femme. Profitant sans vergogne de l'affection qu'il lui témoignait, elle ferma les yeux et noua ses bras autour la taille d'Henry.  
>- Tu devrais peut-être parler avec Will... je veux dire, de façon plus formelle...<br>- Mouais...

- Hank, t'es là? Oh pardon, je dérange!  
>- Non, non. T'inquiète Pas.<br>Kate avisa soudain la valise ouverte d'Anna et ouvrit de grands yeux.  
>- Tu les as trouvé où ? Je les cherche depuis des mois .<br>Elle exhibait une paire de Doc Martens Bordeaux lustrées.  
>- J'ai mes fournisseurs. Pourquoi, tu les veux?<br>- Elle, elle me plait ! fit Kate à Henry avant de prendre Anna par le bras pour lui montrer sa propre collection.

Resté seul au milieu de la pièce, Henry sourit. La cohabitation s'annonçait plutôt bien, et si Kate arrivait à changer lui un peu les idées, ce serait toujours ça de gagné.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes discutaient encore cirage et nettoyage quand Henry revint soumettre un problème à Anna.  
>- Tu voulais quelque chose ?<br>- Non, ça attendra demain. Bonne nuit les filles.  
>Les deux jeunes femmes par s'endormir devant un énième film d'action. Attirée par le bruit de la télévision, Magnus s'aventura dans la chambre d'Anna, et sourit, attendrie, en les voyant toutes les deux endormies. Elle coupa la télé et remonta doucement les couvertures sur elles, avant de s'éclipser aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue.<p>

Le lendemain, Magnus attaqua la mission : changer les idées à Anna.  
>Il y aurait encore beaucoup de crises de larmes, de cauchemars, avant qu'elle ne surmonte sa peine. Et elle allait devoir la surveiller : c'était au cours d'une mission avec eux et non avec les mutants qu'Andrew avait été tué, alors si travailler avec eux s'avérait trop douloureux, elle devrait éloigner Anna, quitte à inventer une mission bidon à l'autre bout du monde.<p>

Elle dormait toujours aussi peu, mais elle dormait mieux. Il n'était pas rare qu'Anna passe la moitié de la nuit à s'épuiser en tapant sur un sac de frappe, Magnus ou Biggie la trouvant endormie, les joues encore humides de ses larmes en se levant le matin. Néanmoins, il était préférable qu'elle exorcise sa peine plutôt qu'elle la garde en elle.

Au bout de quelques semaines, Magnus finit par remarquer qu'elle ne la voyait plus s'amuser comme avant, avec son pouvoir électrique. Après encore quelques jours d'observation, elle finit par la convoquer.  
>- Helen ? Tu voulais me voir ?<br>- Oui. Installe toi. fit la scientifique en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

Anna patientait, vaguement inquiète.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<br>- Voilà. J'ai remarqué, que depuis ton retour parmi nous, tu n'utilisais plus du tout ton pouvoir électrique.  
>Anna baissa les yeux et soupira.<br>- Anna ?  
>- Mon pouvoir électrique est... hors contrôle. Adam dit que c'est le choc qui m'a encore fait passer un palier, mais j'arrive pas à le contrôler. C'est pour ça que je passe mon temps à m'entraîner physiquement. Parce que si mon corps est pas capable de le contenir, j'arriverais pas à le maitriser.<p>

Magnus réfléchit un instant, puis griffonna quelque chose.  
>- Tu sais, plus tu attendras pour les réutiliser, plus ça sera difficile.<br>Anna soupira, puis eut un sourire amer.  
>- Depuis que je suis en âge de maîtriser ma puissance, ça a toujours été Andrew qui m'a aidé à canaliser ce pouvoir, tandis que papa m'aidait à le maîtriser. Et du coup maintenant, je me dis que... que<br>- Que sans Andrew tu n'y arriveras pas.  
>Magnus soupira.<br>- Tu sais que c'est faux Anna. Mais tant que tu sera pas prête à accepter que tu peux avancer sans Andrew, tu n'y arriveras pas.  
>- Will, sors de ce corps ! Anna tenta de dédramatiser avec un peu d'humour.<br>- Je suis sérieuse Anna. Fit Magnus, adoucissant de son ton la dureté de ses propos. C'est pour ton propre équilibre. Cette puissance électrique non utilisée peut...être dévastatrice.  
>Anna déglutit, elle avait une vague idée de ce que pouvait engendrer sa puissance relâchée,son père ayant été la cible d'un de ses antagonistes parfait...<br>- Je voulais te suggérer de parler à Will, mais j'ai autre chose à te proposer. Declan, mon homologue anglais, à besoin d'un diagnostic complet de son système de surveillance physique. Et comme il n'a pas de spécialiste interne, en général c'est Henry qui va en Angleterre. Mais je souhaiterais t'envoyer là bas à sa place.  
>Anna ne répondit pas mais fronça les sourcils. Il y avait forcément autre chose.<br>- Declan a élaboré un entrainement complet pour ses hommes. Ca s'apparente à l'entrainement des commandos, c'est extrêmement difficile. Physiquement, et mentalement. Mais si ce que tu veux c'est aller au bout de toi même, c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à te proposer. Si tu choisis d'y aller, c'est avec lui que tu devras gérer les détails de ton entraînement, et c'est le psy de Londres qui s'occupera de toi.  
>Anna déglutit, vaguement inquiète. Elle avait déjà croisé Declan, et il lui avait semblé être un homme plutôt posé, pas vraiment un GI Joe.<br>Elle pesa un instant le pour et le contre, puis se décida.  
>- D'accord.<br>- Tu pars demain matin. Henry va te préparer le matériel pour le diagnostic. Tu prépares tes affaires, tu en as pour un peu moins d'un mois.  
>Anna quitta le bureau, à la fois impatiente et anxieuse de cette mission.<p>

Regagnant sa chambre, elle se mit à faire méthodiquement ses bagages. La porte restée ouverte attira l'attention de Kate, qui ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant refaire ses bagages.  
>- Hey! Tu repars?<br>- Non.  
>- Tu sais que tu as une armoire ici ? C'est pas la peine de stocker tes affaires dans tes bagages, fit narquoisement la plus mate des deux.<br>- Magnus m'expédie à Londres, pour un mois.  
>Kate ouvrit de grands yeux.<br>- Je vais remplacer Henry, et elle pense que l'entrainement de MacRae pourrait m'aider.  
>- Ah oui, tes pouvoirs...<br>- Je n'en maitrise plus aucun, sauf mes caractères félins... avoua Anna, tête basse.  
>La voyant si déprimée, Kate vint la prendre dans ses bras et la serra contre elle sans hésitation.<br>- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse faire le temps...  
>Kate se sentait particulièrement bête de sortir tant de platitudes, mais la voir si détruite, après que les garçons lui aient décrit sa joie de vivre, lui brisait le coeur.<br>Anna finit par se détacher, et s'essuya les yeux rapidement.

- Désolée.  
>- T'excuse pas, c'est normal d'être triste...<br>Kate se montrait bien plus humaine et compatissante qu'à son habitude, cachée qu'elle était par sa carapace je-m'en-foutiste.  
>- Bon allez, on est en Avril. Il fait encore frisquet chez les buveurs de thé. Je vais t'aider...<br>A elle deux, elle mirent moins d'une heure pour faire les bagages d'Anna. Elles venaient juste de terminer quand Magnus s'annonça.  
>- Anna, je... Oh Kate, tu te joindras à nous pour un thé ?<br>Anna vit Kate faire la moue et réprima un sourire. Docilement, les deux jeunes femmes suivirent leur ainée jusqu'à son bureau, ou une pleine théière brûlante les attendait.  
>Une fois servies, elles se plongèrent dans leurs pensées, les yeux sur la flambée qui réchauffait les pierres froides du Sanctuaire.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, hey me revoilà.

Alors après Anna chez ses parents, et Anna au Sanctuaire, voilà Anna en Angleterre!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Anna sortit de l'avion, resserrant sa veste autour d'elle. Une fois ravitaillée en café, elle alla attendre ses bagages. Elle fouillait du regard la file de bagages qui arrivait quand elle sentit un regard instant sur elle. Elle se retourna, prête à fusiller des yeux l'importun, mais elle reçut un grand sourire.<br>- Anna Mulwray? Declan. Declan MacRae.  
>- Bonjour. Vous allez bien ?<br>- Oui, merci. Tu as fait bon voyage ? Ah, et tutoies moi. Ca sera plus facile pour quand t'auras envie de m'arracher la tête.  
>Anna ouvrit de grands yeux et déglutit.<br>- Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.  
>- Si vous le dites...<br>Elle se reprit au regard amusé de l'homme.  
>- Si tu le dis.<br>Declan lui prit sa valise des mains tandis qu'elle ajustait le sac à dos sur ses épaules.  
>Lorsqu'elle vit le SUV noir, elle sourit.<br>A croire que Magnus fait des commandes en gros...

Le trajet d'une heure et demie se passa en silence, et Declan ne fit pas d'efforts pour engager la conversation, jugeant préférable de la laisser s'acclimater à son nouvel environnement avant de lancer les hostilités. S'il en croyait Magnus, et les informations qu'il avait reçue, elle avait perdu il y a peu le jeune homme de ses pensées, qui était à la fois son meilleur ami, et celui qu'elle considérait comme l'homme de sa vie.

- Bien, quand tu seras installée, je te ferais faire le tour des installations, que tu connaisses le périmètre de ton travail. Ensuite, nous discuterons de cet entrainement, dont tu penses avoir besoin.

- Elle a besoin d'être poussée, Declan, mais évites de la pousser trop loin...Vu qu'elle ne maitrise plus ses pouvoirs pour le moment, on sait jamais...  
>- Elle a quel type de pouvoir ?<br>Declan voyait sur son écran, que Magnus s'en faisait vraiment pour cette jeune femme, à un degré qui dépassait son empathie habituelle.  
>- Electrique, des décharges, extrêmement puissantes, et qui durent. Elle est aussi empathe.<p>

Declan revint sur terre et frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Anna. Une faible "entrez" lui parvint.  
>Il poussa la porte, jeta un oeil avant de rentrer plus avant dans la pièce.<br>Anna lui tournait le dos, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre. Il remarqua qu'elle avait une photo froissée dans la main.  
>- Tout va bien ?<br>- Oui, oui. La voix était controlée, bien qu'étranglée.  
>Il la vit s'essuyer furtivement les yeux avant de se retourner. Et comme il l'avait pressenti, elle avait pleuré. Exorciser sa peine était une bonne chose, mais, au bout de sept mois, il se demandait si elle pleurait encore l'amant, ou seulement l'ami, le garçon avec qui elle avait grandi.<p>

- Tu es prête pour la visite ?  
>- Bien sur. Anna attrapa une tablette et se planta devant lui. Je suis prête.<br>La visite dura une heure et demie, au cours de laquelle Declan eut l'heureuse surprise de constater qu'Anna était parfaitement qualifiée pour le travail qui lui serait demandé. L'expertise du système n'était donc pas qu'un prétexte. Il en fut soulagé. Non qu'il refuse de donner un coup pour remettre une protégée de Magnus sur les rails, mais mettre en danger tout un Sanctuaire pour une seule personne lui semblait un peu abhérent.

- Bon maintenant, à toi.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Tu as besoin de quoi ?  
>Anna mit un instant avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Et puisqu'elle était en Angleterre pour se ressourcer, autant jouer le jeu.<br>- De temps.  
>- Sauf que...<br>- Sauf que attendre trop longtemps ne m'aidera pas à reprendre le controle de mes pouvoirs. Ce serait même plutôt le contraire.  
>- Au moins tu es lucide. Constata Declan.<p>

Ensemble, ils arrivèrent au bureau du Britannique, où il l'invita à s'installer. Il lui tendit une feuille couverte d'annotation.  
>- Je voudrais que tu me dises, parmi ces sports; lesquels tu as déjà pratiqué.<br>Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle répondit.  
>- J'ai jamais fait de parachute, base jump, saut à l'élastique.<br>- Tu as le vertige ?  
>- Non, j'ai déjà sauté d'un avion.<br>- Sans parachute ?  
>- Oui.<br>Declan fronça les sourcils, avant qu'Anna ne finisse par comprendre.  
>- Je vois. Le doc ne vous a... pardon. Le doc ne t'a pas tout dit sur mes particularités.<br>- Ah ?  
>- Je suis une mutante. Mais étant la fille de deux mutants, j'ai hérité des caractéristiques de mes deux parents. Mon père est un matériel électrique, et ma mère une...<br>- Empathe ?  
>- Raté. Ma mère est une féline, avec ce que cela comporte de force, instinct, et agilité. Plus la vision féline. Tout ces caractères sont latents, et je peux les pousser à leur maximum en les activant, en quelque sorte.<br>Anna ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se livrait sans détours. Comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Après tout, elle allait passer quelques semaines ici, puis ne reverrait jamais cet homme de sa vie, sauf peut-être au Sanctuaire. Autant profiter de l'occasion...  
>- Et oui, je suis aussi empathe. Et je peux projeter, mais très peu. Tous ces pouvoirs sont très intéressants, très dangereux, et tout ça peut me rendre plutôt instable. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps d'abord, et de ma tête.<br>- Instable ?  
>- Trop de puissance. Trop de pouvoirs. Trop de tout.<br>- Cela n'explique pas ce blocage dont m'a parlé Magnus.  
>- J'ai toujours eu peur, plus que tout, de faire du mal à mon entourage. Enfant j'égalais quasiment mon père. A tel point qu'il a fallu me mettre parfois sous traitement parce que je ne contrôlais plus du tout mes pouvoirs. J'ai dans mon ordinateur les cocktails qui peuvent être utilisés sur moi sans danger.<br>C'est la voix blanche qu'Anna termina sa tirade.  
>- Okay.<br>Declan avait observé attentivement la jeune femme, et il devait avouer qu'il était ébahi. Elle pouvait paraitre jeune, fragile, voire puérile dans les descriptions qu'en avaient fait Magnus et Biggie. Mais il réalisait à présent qu'elle avait une force de caractère hors du commun. Quel enfant supporterait sans broncher d'être un danger pour les autres , et pour ses propres parents ?

- Bon, on en a fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu travailleras avec mes gars sur certaines parties de leur entrainement. Demain, c'est course à pied. Tu as une tenue de sport ?  
>- Une dizaine … répondit doucement Anna.<br>- Bon allez, à table. Tu dois être fatiguée.  
>- Un peu. avoua Anna. Mais bon, je suis habituée.<p>

Declan fit galamment passer la jeune femme devant lui lorsqu'ils atteignirent la cuisine. Anna sourit. En femme moderne, elle clamait son indépendance, mais ce genre de petites attentions faisait toujours plaisir.  
>Ils dinêrent seul, Declan s'excusant pour le reste de son équipe. Et Anna retrouva avec bonheur sa chambre, où, après une douche, elle s'étendit.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 : Au boulot

_Hello!_

_La suite est là._

_Comme d'hab, vous me retrouvez sur twitter au pseudo dexash__

_Bonne lecture et rendez vous en bas !_

* * *

><p>- Anna. Si tu veux déjeuner avant l'entrainement, faut que tu te lèves. fit Declan en cognant à la porte de la chambre. Il eut la grande surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir, et Anna, réveillée, lui faire un sourire hésitant. Elle était déjà en tenue. Un débardeur, et un bas de jogging, pratique et sobre. Il en fut soulagé. Plus le temps passait, plus ses préjugés tombaient.<br>Celle qu'il prenait pour une petite fille gatée en mal d'attention s'avérait être une jeune femme forte, mais fragilisée. Il devait avouer qu'il avait douté, cette fois, du jugement de Magnus. Mais heureusement, il avait eu tort.  
>- Allez avoue, un réveil ?<br>- Non, les cauchemars sont les plus efficaces des réveils matins.  
>- Oh... Je suis navré.<br>- C'est pas grave. Ca commence à s'atténuer... C'est... c'est moi qui dirigeais la mission où Andrew, a été tué.  
>Bientôt ils furent rejoints par la petite équipe dirigeante du Sanctuaire. Et une heure plus tard, Anna ôtait sa veste, avant de rejoindre la rangée d'homme en tenue qui les attendait.<p>

Declan attendit calmement que son assistant le rejoigne.  
>- Bon, aujourd'hui, évaluation de résistance. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais passée, c'est tout simple. Vous allez courir. Courir jusqu'à repousser vos limites à l'extrême. Vous allez être surveillés tout au long de l'épreuve.<br>Son assistant distribua les petits bracelets, puis vérifia leur activation sur son ordinateur.  
>Il lui fit un petit hochement de tête.<br>- C'est parti!  
>Comme d'habitude, ils partirent en ordre dispersé avant que de petits groupes se forment. Declan appréciait ce fait : cela lui permettait d'éliminer les brebis galeuses, ceux qui ne savaient pas évoluer en équipe.<p>

Anna commença calmement, sentant avec plaisir ses muscles se dérouiller. Elle se joignit à un groupe qui lui semblait aller à son rythme. Les hommes l'accueillirent avec le sourire, l'incluant même à leur discussion *#.  
>Puis, au bout d'une demi heure, les conversation se turent petit à petit. On arrivait au premier palier : celui des premières crampes. Concentré, tout le groupe d'Anna continua, sans varier l'allure. L'un d'eux régulait l'allure d'un air habitué. Probablement un "ancien", pensa Anna en le suivant. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil deux hommes s'arreter, à bout, et l'assistant de Declan en éjecter deux autres qui se chamaillaient.<br>Une heure. Les rangs étaient clairsemés, et le groupe devant eux s'était arrêté, parti bien trop vite.  
>Une heure trente. Il ne restait que quelques hommes.<p>

Declan jeta un oeil par la fenêtre.

-Teste là.  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Elle a l'habitude de travailler en équipe, et si son sens de l'analyse est moitié aussi bon que Magnus me l'a dit, elle va se joindre au tien. Je veux que tu la testes, si jamais elle tient plus d'une heure...  
>- Quelle allure ?<br>Declan fit la moue.  
>- A toi de voir. T'es coach physique à la base, non?<br>- D'accord. Jones avait haussé les épaules avant de quitter la pièce.

Anna était encore sur la piste, avec JOnes et deux ou trois de ses hommes les plus agguérris. Effectivement, son génotype la rendait vraiment plus résistante.

Il se reconcentra sur ses dossiers, et oublia ceux qui courraient, en bas. Une demi heure plus tard, son assistant vint le voir.  
>- Bon, on va pouvoir les arrêter...<br>- Il reste qui ?  
>- Jones, et ta gamine.<p>

Declan redescendit et jeta un oeil à l'ordinateur. Jones était fidèle à lui-même. régulier, puissant, son pouls avait à peine augmenté depuis le début de leur course. les relevés d'Anna étaient plus chaotiques, mais elle ne semblait pas en réelle difficulté.  
>Lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'eux, Declan hocha la tete au signe de Jones.<br>- Allez gamine, prête pour un vrai round ?  
>Anna jeta un oeil à Jones et accepta le défi. Alors l'homme accéléra l'allure, graduellement, mais inexorablement. Anna était déconnectée, son corps obéissant machinalement, mais son esprit foumillait.<br>Un tour, deux tours, et Anna suivait toujours. Mais elle était ailleurs, à des milliers de kilomètres, avec celui qui l'avait quittée.  
>Jones comprit qu'elle n'était plus à même de contrôler ses propres limites et finit par sprinter au maximum de sa puissance, pensant que seul un épuisement total arrêterait Anna. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle le suivait encore.<p>

En réalité, le félin en elle avait pris le contrôle. Les émotions des flashbacks qui s'enchainaient dans sa tête étaient bien plus aisées à maitriser de cette façon.  
>Jones finit par s'arrêter, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait enfin trouvé une adversaire à sa hauteur.<br>Il voulut lui taper sur l'épaule, en guise de félicitations, mais le grondement rauque qui émana d'elle le fit se figer. Elle releva les yeux, et les pupilles dorées et fendues de la jeune femme alertèrent Jones, qui ne tenta pas de s'approcher.  
>Pas qu'il aie peur, mais il avait appris en travaillant pour les Sanctuaire que lorsqu'on était face à quelque chose qu'on ne comprenait pas, il valait mieux être prudent.<br>- Jones! Anna!  
>Declan arrivait au pas de charge, bouteilles d'eau et vestes à la main.<br>- Euh, Declan ? Tu devrais pas t'approcher.  
>- Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Tu peux y aller.<br>- T'es sur ?  
>- Certain.<br>Choquée, elle s'appuya d'une main contre le tronc d'un arbre tout proche, ignorant quasiment le britannique. Soudain, son poing partit, et Declan fut interloqué de la voir mettre de grands coups rageurs dans le tronc du pauvre arbre, qui n'en demandait pas tant.  
>Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réagisse.<br>- Hé, hé, hé... Ce pauvre arbre ne t'a rien fait...Il lui attrapa les poignets, prudent, regardant ses mains en sang. Lorsqu'enfin, il arriva à capter son regard, il eut une porte ouverte sur le maelstrom qui l'agitait.  
>Il sortit des mouchoirs de sa poche, et utilisa un peu de la bouteille pour lui nettoyer les mains qui semblaient déjà guérir. Remettant à plus tard cette interrogation supplémentaire, il fit ce qui lui semblait le plus facile pour l'apaiser : il la prit dans ses bras, et la sentit s'accrocher à lui comme un noyé à sa bouée.<br>- Je...  
>- Chut... Respire. Calme toi d'abord, on discutera après. La voix était chaude, profonde, le ton calme.<br>Declan était à la fois triste, et satisfait. La tristesse de voir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter sa perte était équilibrée par la satisfaction : son mental était étroitement lié à son physique. Le félin ne prenait le pas que quand elle était à bout physiquement, et mentalement. Son but désormais serait de se concentrer sur le physique, pour mieux aider le mental par la suite.

Anna obéit, ses barrières étaient tombées, et avec elles, ses inhibitions. Calquant sa respiration sur celle, calme, de l'homme, elle finit par se calmer, et prit peu à conscience de la situation.  
>Rouge de honte, elle s'écarta.<br>- Je... je suis désolée... balbutia-t-elle, les yeux baissés.  
>- Ne t'excuses pas, mais si tu le répètes à Jones, je t'expédie en Sibérie, sourit l'homme. Je veux bien te louer mes bras autant que tu veux, fit Declan, attendri. En échange, raconte moi.<br>Declan avait pris sa décision sans s'en rendre compte : pas de psy pour la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'analyse, juste qu'on l'écoute...

- Au bout d'un certain temps, le corps travaille tout seul, et c'est mon cerveau qui a commencé à débloquer. Et j'ai eu … des flashbacks. Et... Elle s'interrompit, déglutissant. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, le félin prend le dessus sur moi. Je suis plus résistante, plus méfiante aussi...Mais, les émotions sont plus faciles à gérer... Je, sais, je sais, je dois pas y avoir recours de moi même, à cause du risque de me renfermer complètement. Mais depuis la mort d'Andrew, c'est très fréquent.  
>Elle inspira profondément et leva les yeux, comme pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle reprit une gorgée de café et continua.<br>- Et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver … Elle reposa sa tasse, et serra ses bras autour d'elle, en une vague tentative de protection.  
>Declan ne répondit pas : elle n'était pas encore assez solide pour envisager un éventuel échec. <p>


	6. Chapter 5

_Voilà voilà! La suite arrive!_

_Un petit chapitre de transition ^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

_NB : commentaires bienvenus, même négatifs, tant qu'ils sont argumentés et constructifs._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4.<p>

Peu à peu, Declan cernait la jeune femme. Il lui enseigna la méditation, le krav maga, et la poussa physiquement dans ses derniers retranchements, aussi souvent que son corps pouvait le supporter. Peu à peu, elle restait de plus en plus consciente, et finit par ne plus perdre le controle. Lors du dernier entrainement de la session, c'est une Anna éreintée, mais joyeuse qui revint vers la salle de sport.  
>- J'ai réussi!<p>

Jones, heureux lui aussi, l'attrapa dans ses pattes d'ours et la souleva, la faisant tournoyer comme si c'était une plume. Il s'était attaché à ce beau brin de fille qui visiblement, avait eu son compte de galères. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Magnus l'avait envoyé, et ne voulait pas le savoir. Ce qu'il savait d'Anna, il l'avait appris de sa bouche même et cela lui suffisait.  
>Une douche plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous deux à la cuisine, où Anna confectionna deux gigantesques smoothies.<br>-Tiens, c'est meilleur pour toi que tes bouteilles de soda.  
>Profitant de la seule présence de Jones qui ne lui reprocherait rien, elle s'assit sur le comptoir, laissant ses pieds battre contre les briques.<br>- Ca va avec Declan ?  
>- Oui. Pourquoi?<br>- Ben disons qu'il peut être... particulier. Il parait assez froid, alors qu'il n'en est rien du tout. Alors par rapport à toi qui es plutot expansive...  
>- Ben écoute, avec moi, il a été très bien.<br>- Jusque là...  
>- Oui, jusque là...<br>- Je suis pas encore repartie, et même si l'entrainement physique est terminé, il veut que j'apprenne à manier vos armes, avant de retenter de m'entrainer sur mes pouvoirs.  
>- C'est une bonne idée. SI tu apprends à manier les armes classiques, tu n'as aucune pression par rapport à tes pouvoirs. Tu auras toujours ton agilité, et les mêmes armes que tes potes pour les missions. Il faut que tu les laisses revenir vers toi.<br>- C'est vrai.  
>Anna était reconnaissante de tous les conseils qu'on lui prodiguait. c'était l'expérience qui parlait. Et elle était assez mature pour reconnaitre la bienveillance.<p>

- Aujourd'hui, corps à corps. Ensuite tu viendras avec moi, je t'emmènerai au stand de tir.  
>Déjà concentrée, Anna se contenta d'acquiescer, alors que Declan quittait la pièce. Dans la tête, elle avait encore le rapport qu'elle avait envoyé à Magnus quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se força à oublier que son travail allait être jugé dans les heures à venir, et se focalisa sur ce qu'on lui montrait. Rien d'inconnu pour elle, ce n'était que de l'immobilisation, issue du judo et de l'aikido visiblement.<br>D'abord ils travaillèrent les mouvements, les deux instructeurs les reprenant, les corrigeant au fur et à mesure. Il n'y avait aucune précipitation, ils remontraient la technique, dix fois, quinze si nécessaire.  
>- Bon, maintenant on va faire des petits combats. Jones, en piste. Avec … avec Anna, tiens.<br>Anna ouvrit de grand yeux : suivre le colosse sur une piste de course, passe encore. Le mettre à terre alors qu'une de ses mains pouvait cacher son visage entier, c'était une autre paire de manche.

- Utilises tes pouvoirs.  
>- Non! Grogna la jeune femme alors qu'encore une fois, elle venait d'atterrir durement au sol.<br>- Anna...  
>- Non.<br>Derrière eux, l'instructeur décomptait.  
>De tout son poids, il état appuyé sur elle, la bloquant aux épaules et aux genoux.<br>Elle eut soudain une idée.  
>Quand tu ne peux pas compter sur ton physique, utilise ta ruse...<br>Elle se relacha complètement. Surpris, Jones desserra sa prise une seconde, avant de comprendre... trop tard. Anna avait dégagé un de ses bras et elle trouvait déjà le point sensible de la nuque. Foudroyé par la douleur, Jones dut relacher sa prise. Mais là où les autres se seraient effondré, il se releva aussitôt..

Anna grimaça  
>Je ne peux pas le battre comme ça.<p>

Tant pis...  
>Changeant de tactique, elle fit mine de l'attaquer puis se déroba lorsqu'il tenta de la saisir, et se plaqua au sol, lui balayant les chevilles dans le même mouvement.<br>Plus ils sont grands et gros, plus ils tombent de haut...  
>Jones tomba à plat et elle se jeta sur lui, pour une immobilisation qu'elle savait ne pas maintenir très lontemps.<br>Dès que l'homme se libéra, elle fit un salto pour lui échapper. Ils s'immobilisèrent face à face, haletants.

Oubliée la jeune femme timide, peu sure de ses gestes qui était arrivée quelques semaines auparavant...  
>De lents applaudissements les interrompirent.<br>- Et voilà... Vous êtes trop scolaires , les gars. Lorsque vous aurez un véritable ennemi en face, tous les moyen sont bons pour s'en débarrasser...Y compris la ruse. Anna sait qu'elle ne peut se débarrasser de Jones en force ou en technique pure. Il faut donc être plus malin,ou plus rusé. termina l'instructeur.  
>Declan, qui se tenait dans l'ombre, prit le relais.<br>- Anna, tu arrêtes là, tu viens au stand de tir avec moi.

Leur départ suscita quelques moqueries.  
>- Il craquerait pas pour la petite nouvelle, le boss ?<br>Un regard noir de Jones fit taire les mauvaises langues. Néanmoins, l'idée n'était pas si absurde que ça...Il secoua la tête et se remit en position face à un nouvel adversaire, qui déglutit avant d'attaquer bravement.

- Ca c'est un Berretta 9mm. Chargeur de 15. Tiens.  
>Docilement, elle refit les gestes qu'il venait de lui montrer. Il lui montra la posture de tir basique à deux mains, et la mit face à la cible. Il corrigea sa position avant de s'écarter<br>- Vas y.  
>Après quelques balles, elle comprit le recul et le relevé du canon, et ajusta ses tirs en conséquence. Declan l'observait, concentré.<br>Au moins, elle n'a pas d'hésitations...  
>Il enchaîna sur les armes suivantes, et termina par les armes électromagnétiques.<br>- Tu viendras t'entraîner une heure par jour, et dans une semaine, tu passes aux cibles humaines, puis aux cibles mouvantes.  
>Anna semblait aller de mieux en mieux. Et pourtant...<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

_Voilà voilà! La suite arrive!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_NB : commentaires bienvenus, même négatifs, tant qu'ils sont argumentés et constructifs._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

- Anna, Anna...  
>Declan tentait de réveiller la jeune femme depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Il commençait à s'inquiéter : son cauchemar était violent, au point de réveiller les occupants des chambres les plus proches, dont il faisait partie.<br>- Anna, réveille toi!  
>Il lui attrapa un poignet, priant pour ne pas prendre de décharge, mais Anna s'éveilla enfin. En sursaut, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, haletante.<br>- Merde!rait  
>Le juron lui échappa quand elle vit Declan tout proche, et son second à la porte de la chambre. Jones, voyant qu'elle allait bien, s'excusa et les laissa seul, refermant le battant.<br>- Ca va aller?  
>- Oui. Ah, Declan ?<br>- Oui?  
>- T'as pas un stock de boule quies pour que j'empêche plus tes gars de dormir?<p>

L'apprentissage du tir se passait bien, Anna usant de sa vision "surnaturelle" pour affiner sa précision. Mais la jeune femme redoutait de ne pas arriver à tirer sur d'autres être humains.  
>Puis vint le jour tant redouté.<br>- Tu es prête.  
>Dubitative, Anna avait le regard figé, fixé sur lui. En quelques pas, il fut auprès d'elle.<br>- Tu m'as fait confiance sans discuter jusque là, non ? Alors essaie de continuer encore quelques jours.  
>Anna fit la moue, mais finit par acquiescer avec une légère grimace<br>- Allez viens, on y va. On va utiliser une des cellules isolées.  
>Elle lui emboita le pas, légèrement rassurée. Les cellules isolées des Sanctuaires étaient prévues pour les phénomènes émetteurs de rayon, radiations, ou même électricité.<br>Grand adepte de la philosophie bouddhiste, Declan avait pris quelques renseignements auprès de Ravi, le directeur du Sanctuaire Indien. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à confier cette partie de son entrainement à quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait pris Anna en charge dès son arrivée, et s'occuperait d'elle jusqu'au bout.

Anna, frustrée et en colère, sortit de la cellule trois heures plus tard, exténuée. Son empathie se portait bien, mais elle n'avait réussi à émettre que de très faibles étincelles. Elle était exténuée, mais elle était bien trop furieuse pour dormir. Alors elle récupéra une veste, et son équipement et se rendit à la salle de sport.  
>- Ah, ben te voilà toi !<br>- Erika!  
>Oubliant un moment sa colère, Anna sourit à la jeune métamorphe.<br>- Ca me fait plaisir de te voir.  
>- je savais pas que tu devais venir, sinon je serais rentrée plus tôt. J'étais en Inde, avec Ravi.<br>- Oui, je sais, Declan me l'a dit.  
>- Alors, comment tu le trouve mon patron ?<br>- Sympathique, avec des abords tortionnaires. SI tu savais ce qu'il m'a fait faire... Il m'a fait courir et me battre avec Jones...  
>Erika retint un petit rire.<br>- Oui, mais tu as l'air en forme. Tu sais que …  
>- Que ?<br>- Tu as fait très peur à tout le monde. Henry m'en parle souvent, il s'inquiète pour toi. Tu leur a fait très peur quand tu es repartie chez tes parents,sans donner de nouvelles.  
>Anna soupira, envahie par la culpabilité.<br>- Non, non attends, je veux pas que tu t'en veuilles... Erika s'approcha d'elle, lui passant un bras sur les épaules. Je suis désolée, je voulais pas te... Franchement, avec ce que tu as vécu, c'est tout à fait normal. Bon alors, ça se passe comment avec la psy ?  
>- Je l'ai pas vue. C'est Declan qui...<br>- Sérieusement ? De ton entrainement corps à corps aussi ?  
>- Non, mais il me teste régulièrement, et purée, je l'aurais jamais pris pour un GIJoe.<p>

Erika se mit à rire.  
>- Oui, je sais, ça surprend. Bon, je vais te laisser finir de t'entrainer. Tu as quartier libre après ?<br>- Oui Mdame!  
>- Alors, shopping!<br>Anna sourit.  
>- Allez, je te l'accorde.<br>- Yeepee!  
>Erika sautilla de joie.<br>- Rendez vous dans une heure!

- Bon, et dans tous les beaux et jeunes éphèbes du Sanctuaire, il y en a pas un qui t'intéresse ?  
>- Erika … c'est trop tôt...<br>- Y a pas de trop tôt ou trop tard.  
>Les deux jeunes femmes étaient installées dans un salon de thé typique. A leurs pieds, une bonne quinzaine de sacs reposaient.<br>- Ca fait du bien, une après-midi de filles... soupira Erika, béate. Elle contemplait d'un air ravi le plateau de petits gateaux qu'on venait de leur poser sous le nez.  
>- Allez, attaque! Sourit Anna en remplissant sa tasse.<p>

Le lendemain après-midi, Anna était plus détendue en rejoignant Declan.  
>- T'es prête ?<br>Anna acquiesça.  
>- On va procéder différemment aujourd'hui. Il lui lança un coussin qu'elle rattrapa de justesse.<br>- Assieds toi.  
>Declan exhiba un second coussin et s'installa juste en face d'elle. Ils se touchaient presque, et Anna se surprit à sentir un bref frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.<br>- Donne moi tes mains. Détends toi. Respire doucement, mais à fond.  
>Les instructions s'enchainaient, calmement. Declan laissa passer quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle se calme un maximum. Encore une fois, elle avait calqué sa respiration sur la sienne. Anna était extrêmement sensible au mimétisme.<br>- Ferme les yeux.  
>Volontairement, il avait baissé le ton.<br>- Continue. Respire doucement.

Erika vérifiait les cellules vides quand elle eut la surprise d'en voir une eclairée. Elle s'approcha, et vit Declan et Anna. Il lui parlait à mi voix, lui tenant les mains, tandis qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, abandonnée. Elle le vit fermer les yeux à son tour.  
>Et soudain, Anna sembla irradier, avant que des arcs électriques émanent de son corps, et se mettent à tourbillonner autour d'elle, sans jamais toucher l'homme. Elle sourit et continua son chemin, se sentant presque voyeuse.<p>

- Ton pouvoir, il est là, en toi. Je veux que tu le cherches, que tu le laisses t'envahir toute entière. Il parcourt ton corps entier. N'essaie pas de le canaliser. Detends toi. Laisse le te parcourir. Il ne reconnait que toi, laisse le s'exprimer, doucement.  
>Declan se tut. Dans ses mains, les poignets d'Anna devinrent completement mous, avant que ses doigts ne s'animent à nouveau, de très légers et brefs mouvements. Alors Declan rouvrit les yeux. Et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia, et il lui fallut tout son self-control pour ne pas esquisser le moindre mouvement.<br>Des éclairs voletaient autour d'eux, les entourant sans jamais les toucher.  
>- C'est bien. Continue.<br>Après un long moment, il lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux.  
>- Doucement, ouvre les yeux.<br>Anna sembla presque ébahie de sa création, et vacilla. Le sourire confiant de Declan la rasséréna.  
>- Ne bouges pas, continue.<p>

Petit à petit, elle sentait revenir des sensations qu'elle croyait perdues. Elle se laissa aller à bouger légèrement, exerçant ses muscles dorsaux. Elle sentait ses arcs effleurer sa peau, lui causant de petits picotements pas désagréables.  
>- Tu y es ?<br>Elle hocha la tête.  
>- Maintenant, tu coupes tout. Mais progressivement.<br>Anna ferma les yeux, visualisant le flux d'électricité. Après quelques tentatives, elle réussit à faire fluctuer le débit, avant de l'arrêter tout à fait.  
>- Recommence.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

_Hey, hey! Ca fait des semaines que j'ai pas publié, alors que cette fic est finie depuis des mois. Alors, bonne lecture :)_

**Chapitre 7**

Installée sur le rebord de la terrasse, Anna revassait, les yeux dans les étoiles. Les flash de l'après midi lui revenaient. Même si ça avait été fastidieux, travailler en compagnie de Declan lui avait vraiment plu. Il avait l'humour facile, du charme, une présence. Etonnement, elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie.

- Toc, toc!  
>La tête d'Erika apparut dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.<br>- Ton homme a déteint sur toi... remarqua Anna depuis la fenêtre.  
>- T'avais l'air déprimé, au diner. Pourtant ça allait cet après midi, non?<br>Anna sourit.  
>- Décidément, t'es trop clairvoyante.<br>A cet instant, l'ordinateur d'Anna bippa. Elle sauta de son perchoir, et alla récupérer la machine.  
>- Tiens, c'est ton homme.<br>Sauvée par le gong...enfin, le loup garou...  
>- C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai essayé de te joindre toute la journée!<br>- Bonjour à toi aussi, Henry.  
>- Salut. Comment tu vas? Oh, salut ma chérie, ca va depuis tout à l'heure?<br>- Bien. Je te laisse, Anna. je repasserai plus tard.  
>Erika s'éclipsa.<p>

- Bon quand c'est que tu reviens. Je m'ennuies, moi... geignit le loup agrou.  
>- Rooh, t'as big Foot pour te mettre des baffes, Tesla pour faire des bêtises, Kate pour te faire des calins...<br>Henry grimaça  
>- Les calins de Kate se rapprochent plus des taloches de Biggie …<br>- C'est vrai.  
>- Donc, quand c'est que tu reviens ?<br>- Je sais pas. Je suis bien ici. Erika est adorable. J'ai pas mal appris, techniquement parlant, avec les hommes de Declan.  
>- Et avec lui, ça se passe bien?<br>- Pas de problèmes pour l'instant. C'est une mine d'informations. Mon travail semble lui convenir, et il a été relativement complaisant...  
>- Tu fais toujours des cauchemars … comprit le lycan<br>Anna ne répondit pas, mais baissa les yeux en soupirant.  
>- Ca va passer. Tu prends les cachets ?<br>- Le moins possible. Sinon je suis dans les vapes, tu le sais.  
>- Oui, mais ça t'aiderait à reposer convenablement.<br>- Non, mais ca va de mieux en mieux t'inquiète pas.  
>Henry finit par changer de sujet, en lui racontant leurs dernières sorties. Ils discutèrent une bonne heure, avant qu'Anna ne mette fin à la conversation.<br>- A bientot, tigresse.  
>- A plus Wolvy.<p>

Anna regagna son perchoir. Il était plus que l'heure de dormir, mais décidément, elle n'avait pas sommeil. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle sortit de sa chambre pour gagner la cuisine. Elle était plongée dans le congélateur, remettant en ordre les bacs de glace, quand on l'interpella.  
>- Fringale nocturne ?<br>- Désolée, je..  
>- Pas de panique, tu es chez toi, ici. Et puis, c'est auprès d'Erika qu'il faudra t'excuser. Sourit l'homme. Je te croyais accro au chocolat.<br>- Aussi...Je t'ai réveillé?  
>- Non. je dormais pas. Magnus voulait me parler.<br>- Moi c'est Henry qui m'a appelé.  
>- Pas trop le mal du pays?<br>- Pas du tout. En fait, je crois que cet éloignement m'a fait le plus grand bien...  
>Declan sourit : il comprenait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait.<br>- Je vais me faire du thé. Tu en veux ?  
>- Volontiers.<p>

Declan observait Anna s'affairer, puis il alla raviver le feu dans la cheminée.  
>Elle vint poser les deux grandes tasses de thé sur une petite table près du feu, et s'installa sur un fauteuil, observant Declan dans ses efforts.<br>Elle voyait les muscles rouler sous le sweat, et une vague d'attirance l'envahit. Stupéfaite, elle lacha sa cuillère dans sa tasse avec bruit. Un juron lui échappa. Si ces propres émotions lui jouaient des tours maintenant...  
>- Un problème ?<br>- Non, non, je devais rappeler Henry, à propos des modifications à faire, et j'ai oublié.  
>- Ca peut attendre demain. J'irai pas le raconter au chef. promit Declan, main levée, mi-figue mi-raisin.<br>Anna sourit, et but une énième gorgée de thé.

Plus tard, bien à l'abri dans sa chambre, elle s'autorisa à repenser à cette sensation. Elle en vint à la conclusion que c'était juste une projection. Declan se montrait gentil, patient, et sa propre tactilité avait fait le reste.  
>Bof, ca passera... se dit la jeune femme en se mettant au lit.<p>

Et le temps s'écoula, entre travail, entrainements, et apprentissages divers pour Anna. Elle se rendait compte que Declan était une vraie mine d'informations, et tâchait d'apprendre le plus possible, que ce soit sur les phénomènes, ou sur la manière d'organiser et de gérer une structure comme le Sanctuaire. Elle passait aussi de longs moments avec Erika, qui commençait à se sentir à nouveau à l'étroit au Sanctuaire. Anna finit par lui conseiller de réfléchir, et d'en parler avec Henry, puis avec Declan, si cela se concrétisait.

- Ca va toi ? fit-elle un jour, alors qu'elle partageaient une bière dans un petit bar.  
>Anna releva la tête, surprise.<br>- Ben oui, ça fait des jours qu'on ne discute que de moi. Mais, toi comment tu te sens ?  
>- Bien, bien.<br>- Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ?  
>- Parfois, mais rien de très violent...<br>Erika hésita, puis posa la question.  
>- Je peux te poser une question très indiscrète ? Bien entendu, tu es libre de ne pas me répondre.<br>Anna fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça néanmoins. Erika fit la moue, choisissant avec soin ses mots, puis se décida soudain.  
>- Comment c'est, je veux dire, quand tu as une relation avec une personne avec qui tu as grandi ? Je veux dire, ça doit être difficile de faire la séparation entre l'amant et l'ami, non ?<br>- Ca peut. Je veux dire. Quand on a commencé à vraiment être amoureux, nos parents se sont inquiétés...on se connaissait trop bien selon eux. Mais pour Andrew et moi... Anna s'interrompit et soupira. Ca a été si naturel, et même fusionnel. Je veux dire, c'est … c'est tout juste si on avait besoin de parler. C'est difficile à expliquer.  
>Les yeux dans le vague, Anna était repartie dans sa nostalgie.<br>Erika soupira, un peu envieuse de cet amour fusionnel qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
>- Pourquoi, ça se passe mal avec Henry ?<br>- Non, mais on a pas les mêmes préoccupations, c'est tout.  
>- Il vous faut du temps pour vous mettre en phase c'est normal.<br>- Tu crois ?  
>- Oui. Et si vraiment ça colle pas, je vous fais confiance pour ne pas vous faire de mal.<br>Erika sourit  
>- Merci... Et merde! On est reparti à parler de moi. T'as l'art de dévier les questions toi …<br>- Un tonton extra curieux, ça fait un super entrainement.  
>- Allez, redevenons sérieuse. J'ai une autre question, si tu veux bien.<br>- Tant qu'on y est...  
>- C'est l'ami  le grand frère, ou le compagnon qui te manque le plus ?  
>Anna perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils, faisant craindre à Erika d'être allée trop loin. Mais Anna était suffisamment avancée dans son deuil pour ne pas se braquer ni craquer.<br>- En fait, c'est une bonne question. Tu m'aurais demandé ça il y a six mois, je t'aurais dit le compagnon. C'est tout bête, mais le contact physique … je suis très tactile, peut-être trop... Maintenant, je te dirai l'ami, le frère. Parce que à chaque grande décision que je devais prendre, je lui demandais son avis. Maintenant, je suis seule.  
>- Tu as tes parents...<br>- C'est pas pareil. Appelle ça le conflit des générations si tu veux...  
>Anna finit par hausser les épaules, incapable de mettre des mots sur son ressenti.<p>

- Et tu te sens prête, toi, pour une autre relation ?  
>Anna haussa les épaules.<br>- Je présume que oui.  
>- Avec Declan ?<br>- Declan ? Non! Anna grimaça. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?  
>- Ben vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble alors...<br>- Il m'entraine c'est tout...  
>Erika lui jeta un regard peu convaincu.<br>- Et il t'entraine en te prenant dans ses bras...  
>- Quoi ? Mais comment … ? Peu importe. Au pire, c'est du syndrome de Stockholm... tenta-t-elle de plaisanter. Ben quoi ? Ça s'est déjà vu non, de développer de l'affection pour son tortionnaire.<br>Erika baissa les bras. S'il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux, elle n'était décidément pas prête. Elle enchaîna donc sur des sujets moins risqués, et la conversation redevint rapide futile et enjouée.

- Prête ?  
>Anna essoufflée, acquiesça. Elle venait de quitter le stand de tir où elle s'entrainait avec Jones en courant, ayant complètement oublié son rendez-vous avec Declan.<br>Nouveau challenge : Declan lui avait appris quelqu'un des enchainements les plus compliqués qu'il connaisse. Non qu'ils soient difficiles, mais il fallait une certaine agilité, que les plus aguerris de ses hommes, comme Jones, n'avaient pas, eu égard à leur musculature trop proéminente.  
>Pour toute réponse, Anna vint se poster à coté de lui.<br>En silence, Declan lança le mouvement. Anna suivit, le challenge étant de synchroniser parfaitement ses gestes avec lui.  
>Muscles tendus, concentrée au maximum, elle arriva a la dernière posture et s'immobilisa, en appui instable.<br>Lentement, elle reprit une posture normale et sourit. Quoi qu'il en dise, elle savait qu'elle avait réussi.  
>Elle vit soudain Jones en face d'elle. Le colosse les couvait du regard, et il eut un sourire satisfait à l'attention de la jeune femme. Toute contente de sa performance, elle ne vit pas le regard narquois que Jones jeta à Declan, et s'en alla plonger sous une douche bien méritée.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

- Alors comme ça, Anna s'en va bientôt ?

- En fait je compte lui suggérer de venir en Inde avec Erika et moi. Je pense que Ravi pourrait l'aider à compléter certaines techniques de concentration qui pourrait lui être utile pour mieux maitriser ses pouvoirs.  
>Jones tenait fermement le sac de frappe contre le lequel frappait Declan, à coups réguliers mais puissants.<br>- Ravi , hein...Tu es sur ?  
>Declan arreta de frapper, et fit le tour du sac. Ce fut à Jones de frapper.<br>- Loin de moi l'idée de me mêler de tes affaires, mais … t'aurais pas craqué pour la petite...  
>- Tu te fous de moi ?<br>- Absolument pas.  
>- C'est ridicule. Elle a dix ans de moins que moi, au moins, et... non!<br>Pendant ce temps il avait continué de frapper. Et quand Declan reprit sa place, Jones remarqua que ses coups étaient plus forts, et moins précis.  
>- Sérieusement tu devrais lui en parler...<br>- De toute manière, elle est pas prête à ce genre de relation. Ni avec moi, ni avec personne!  
>- C'est à elle d'en décider.<br>- On part en Inde demain. Et dès notre retour, elle repart chez Magnus. décréta Declan en ôtant ses gants. Il les accrocha soigneusement et quitta la salle sans un mot supplémentaire.

- Ah Anna! Je te cherchais!  
>Anna était au labo d'informatique, en trainde rassembler son matériel.<br>- Oui ? QU'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>- Je vais en Inde, avec Erika, pour quelques semaines. Est-ce que ça te dirait d'en apprendre plus sur les phénomènes avec Ravi ? Et je suis sure qu'il serait enchanté de te rencontrer. Sans compter qu'il peut surement t'aider à approfondir ta concentration.<br>- Pourquoi pas … Prudente, Anna ne s'avançait pas. Plus le temps passait, plus rester en compagnie de Declan lui était difficile. Il était temps qu'elle s'éloigne, pour que disparaisse cette stupide affection. Mais sa curiosité et sa soif d'apprentissage étaient plus fortes que tout.  
>- SI Helen n'y voit pas d'inconvénients c'est d'accord.<br>- Je me suis permis de lui en parler. Elle n'y vois aucun inconvénient. fit Declan, singeant un peu la jeune femme.  
>- Bon...On part quand ?<br>- Demain.

- On recommence!  
>L'ordre avait claqué, plutôt sec. Anna essoufflée, prit quelques secondes de repos. Son débardeur, humide de sueur, collait à son dos, témoin de la dureté de l'entrainement.<p>

Declan avait monopolisé les hommes de Ravi. Ils étaient onze, en cercle autour d'Anna. Ils l'attaquaient tour à tour, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Le climat posait déjà des problèmes à Anna, et la fulgurance des attaques la menait à chaque fois à l'extrême limite de la défaite. De temps en temps, la lumière changeait : alors elle devait utiliser son pouvoir électrique.  
>- C'est époustouflant.<br>- C'est pas assez.  
>- Euh, Declan, loin de moi l'idée de me mêler de ton programme, mais ça fait six heures qu'elle se bat contre mes gars...Trois équipes sont passées, et elle est seule. Alors, pouvoir ou pas, c'est énorme. Surtout si y a trois mois, elle était incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.<p>

Anna savait qu'elle devait mettre fin à l'entrainement. Elle était à l'extrême limite de ses forces. Mais en bonne entêtée qu'elle était, elle ne voulait pas renoncer, même si elle courrait à nouveau le risque de perdre le contrôle. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve un moyen de tous les mettre à terre en même temps.  
>Et si …<br>Anna se débarassa d'un nouvel adversaire et se plaqua au sol. Elle lança quelques éclairs, éloignant les attaques, avant de s'accroupir, comme un félin prêt à bondir.  
>Se remémorant les entrainements de son père, elle augmenta le nombre des éclairs jusqu'à créer une véritable cage, qui lui fit un bouclier fort efficace. Débloquant son empathie, elle réussit à capter l'état d'esprit de ses assaillants et sourit : beaucoup de respect, mais elle réussit à trouver l'origine de la prochaine attaque, et envoya un éclair, mettant l'homme à terre.<br>Heureusement qu'ils sont équipés...  
>Anna chassa vite cette pensée : elle devait oublier qu'ils étaient dans le même camp. Elle serra les dents, se concentra au maximum pour former une vague de sensations sans pour autant se relacher, et envoya une vague de léthargie à ses assaillants qui s'effondrèrent, s'endormant quasi instantanément.<p>

Ravi sourit, franchement impressionné, bien que vaguement inquiet pour ses hommes. Declan haussa les sourcils, avant de regarder Ravi.  
>- J'y vais. On va voir si elle est capable d'occulter l'humain...<br>- D'accord.  
>Ravi resta planté dans son observatoire. Il vit certains de ses hommes se réveiller, tandis que deux hommes en blouse blanche entraient pour évacuer les autres et évaluer leur état. Anna resta seule, au sol. Ravi voyait qu'elle était à bout de force. Il avait confiance en le jugement de Declan, mais il était quand même inquiet. Il savait que le Brittanique pouvait être carrément retors, et se demandait comment il allait pousser la jeune femme dans ses derniers retranchements.<p>

Lorsque la porte se referma, Anna ne bougea pas. Elle se croyait seule, et continuait à respirer profondément, réoxygénant un maximum ses muscles raidis par la durée de l'effort.  
>- Debout.<br>Non...Pas lui...  
>Anna ne répondit pas, mais la jeune femme ne se releva pas tout de suite, engourdie.<p>

En hauteur, Ravi contemplait les deux jeunes gens.  
>Ne la pousse pas trop loin, mon ami... Tu pourrais le regretter.<p>

Bravement, Anna se releva, tentant d'oublier ses muscles qui criaient grâce, et le félin au fond d'elle qui grondait. Lentement, elle s'approcha, gardant les yeux au sol.  
>A quoi il joue? Je suis épuisée...Il veut pas...Oh putain, il veut se battre contre moi.<br>Anna n'était pas certaine de pouvoir occulter le facteur humain, et cette fichue attirance qui perdurait, alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint en tête.  
>Quand Declan rencontra enfin son regard, il tomba dans des prunelles dorées. L'or liquide de ses iris ne montrait aucune rage, comme la dernière - et la seule - fois où il avait "vu" le félin.<p>

Tendue, la jeune femme commença à lui tourner autour. Si elle devait se battre avec son propre entraineur, hors de question qu'elle reste immobile.  
>Dégourdissant doucement ses muscles crispés, elle attendait. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se précipiter. Elle pouvait battre Declan en force pure, ou presque. Mais il était un fin stratège, et un combattant des plus rusés, n'en déplaise à ceux qui le prenaient pour un simple administratif.<p>

En haut, Ravi observait le combat avec intêret. Il ne connaissait pas cette facette de Declan. Il ne connaissait que l'homme posé, l'adepte du zen et de certains arts martiaux. De plus, il avait d'abord pris Anna pour une simple étudiante, une nouvelle protégée de Magnus. Mais il avait bel et bien deux guerriers devant lui.

Et étonnamment, ce fut Declan qui lança les hostilités d'un simple balayage qu'Anna évita en sautant souplement. Et l'assaut commença. Si Anna avait cru un instant qu'il se contenterait de bloquer et éviter ses coups, il n'en était rien. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait à rien, elle débloqua son empathie, et projeta ses sensations vers Declan, pensant les remettre à égalité. Mais il n'en fut rien. Envahie par une vague de lassitude, la jeune femme envisagea de se laisser atteindre par la prochaine attaque, mais son côté félin se rebiffa.  
>Pendant une demi-heure, ils firent une sorte de bagarre ping-pong. Lorsque Declan haussa le niveau, Anna crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Il l'avait entrainée, elle ne devait pas utiliser les manoeuvres, ou les ruses qu'il lui avait enseignée. Et soudain, elle eut l'illumination.<br>Elle sauta pour s'accrocher à la poutre du plafond. Surpris, Declan tourna sur lui même, la cherchant des yeux. Anna inspira à fond, et juste avant qu'il ne lève les yeux, se laissa tomber sur lui de tout son poids. Il chercha à se libérer, mais elle le maintenait, et il ne réussit qu'à se retourner. Mais elle lui tournait le dos, aussi il n'avait que très peu de prise.  
>- Bravo.<br>Anna le relacha immédiatement. Ses yeux redevinrent chocolat. Ravi quitta l'observatoire, et gagna l'entrée de la salle. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut stupéfait.

Declan avait senti la prise d'Anna se relacher. MAis la jeune femme ne bougeait pas. Pas qu'avoir un corps chaud et ferme pressé contre le sien soit désagréable, mais cela commençait à l'inquiéter.  
>- Anna. Anna ?<br>Tant bien que mal, il se redressa, et s'aperçut que la jeune femme était sans connaissance.  
>Alors seulement il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il vérifia son pouls, et constata qu'elle respirait toujours.<p>

- On l'emmène à l'infirmerie. J'appelle une équipe.  
>- Pas la peine. Declan se releva et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.<br>- Je te suis.  
>Mais ils étaient à peine à mi chemin qu'Anna commença à remuer dans ses bras.<br>- Tiens toi tranquille, Kittycat. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.  
>- Non...Marre...<br>Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard amusé. Declan la déposa sur un lit, le temps que Ravi prenne ses constantes.  
>- Comment tu te sens ?<br>- Morte de fatigue.  
>Anna n'avait même pas la force de se tenir assise.<br>- Ca va aller.  
>- Un bain de trois heures, une nuit de huit, et ca repart, balbutia la jeune femme.<br>- Tes constantes sont bien.  
>- Je le savais. râla Anna.<br>- Tu restes là une heure ou deux, ensuite tu pourras t'en aller.  
>- D'accord...<br>Ravi se retourna pour régler les machines, et quand il revient vers Anna, elle dormait déjà.

Un peu plus tard, Declan voulut se risquer jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. Quand il tomba sur Ravi, il comprit qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer.  
>- Parle lui, mon ami. Cette tension entre vous, ce n'est bon, ni pour elle, ni pour toi.<br>Declan ouvrit des yeux ronds. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à se mêler de sa vie privée ?

Il frappa à la porte et attendit. N'entendant aucune réponse, et vaguement inquiet, il entrouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement.  
>- Anna ?<br>La jeune femme sortit de la salle de bains, s'essuyant les cheveux.  
>- Oui ? Ah Declan. Ca va ?<br>Tout de blanc vêtue, elle dégageait une certaine fragilité, mais aussi beaucoup de sensualité. Incertain sur la conduite à tenir, Declan restait dans l'entrebaillement.  
>- Oui. C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça. Au passage...<br>Anna réprima difficilement un baillement.  
>- Je vais te laisser dormir.<br>- Non, non, t'avais un truc à me dire ? Désolééée fit-elle en baillant plus franchement.  
>Elle grimpa sur son lit et tapota le rebord.<br>- Viens là, ça m'évitera de me tordre le cou.

- J'aurais pas dû aller si loin. J'ai voulu voir si tu gardais le contrôle, mais j'ai vu tes yeux.  
>- C'est moi qui l'ai déclenché. Et stoppé. C'est pas une perte de contrôle... avoua la jeune femme.<br>- C'est une bonne chose dans ce cas. Mais... pourquoi ?  
>Anna soupira en fermant les yeux, et vint s'appuyer contre l'épaule du britannique. Comme ça, elle n'avait pas à croiser son regard.<br>- Parce que c'est toi qui m'a entrainé sur la majorité des choses que je teste en ce moment, donc anticiper mes gestes est trop facile pour toi.  
>Ouf! Elle trouvait qu'elle s'en était bien tirée. mais Declan revint à la charge.<br>- Tant que c'est pas par peur de ne pas réussir à occulter que c'était moi en face, tout va bien ...  
>Anna grimaça et sourit : elle avait été percée à jour. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la machoire.<br>- Allez, repose toi...  
>Anna fit mine de s'écarter, mais Declan, obéissant à une impulsion subite, la prit franchement dans ses bras en s'adossant aux multiples coussins. Anna, trop fatiguée, ne réagit pas et s'appuya plus franchement contre le support confortable qui lui était offert. En quelques secondes, elle dormait, une main crochetée dans le tshirt de Declan. L'homme secoua la tête, résigné. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du autant apprécier ce contact, mais rien n'y faisait. Il se laissa donc aller lui aussi au sommeil.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

- Merde! On est faits comme des rats!  
>Le regard d'Anna alla d'un écran à l'autre, avant de revenir se porter sur Declan.<br>- Il faut tirer les enfants de là. Y a une sortie de secours ?  
>Declan se concentra. Ses deux équipes d'intervention étaient disséminés dans les couloir du refuge.<br>- Il faut que j'aille avec eux. Tu vas t'en sortir ?  
>Avec son gilet pare balles et sa queue de cheval, on aurait dit une gamine de dix huit ans sur le point de jouer une partie d'air soft.<br>Près d'elle, Erika semblait apeurée, mais déterminée.  
>Anna acquiesça et ouvrit la réserve d'armes. Resserrant son gilet pare balles, elle s'équipa, lançant armes et chargeurs de rechange à Erika. Elle hésita, et donna ses trois chargeurs de secours à Declan.<br>- T'en aura plus besoin que moi.  
>L'ambiance était électrique. Les enfants étaient serrés dans un coin avec leur professeur.<br>- Prends ça. Tu pourras connaitre la position exacte du bateau comme ça.  
>Anna glissa le téléphone dans une poche de son treillis, et tendit le sien au britannique.<br>- Toi qui disais que ce voyage en Inde était de la pure détente...  
>Elle se glissa derrière lui, vérifia les attaches de ses armes et de son pare-balles.<br>- Tu peux y aller. Je vais essayer de te faire gagner du temps. Et Declan... Elle lui attrapa le poignet. Sois prudent.

Une seconde plus tard, il l'attirait brusquement contre lui, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.  
>Interdite, Anna le regarda disparaitre alors qu'Erika pouffait de rire.<br>- Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt, j'ai envie de dire...

Anna s'ébroua, faisant sourire les enfants.  
>- Bon, allez les petiots, quand faut y aller... Erika, tu t'en vas avec eux. Vous m'attendez pour sortir du tunnel. J'ai ma vision de superman pour scanner les environs. Et au moindre problème, tu m'appelles. fit Anna en tapotant sa radio.<br>- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
>- M'amuser un peu...<p>

Anna regarda disparaitre le petit groupe et s'approcha du mur qui longeait le couloir.  
>- Declan...Si tu peux, amènes les vers le mur qui longe la cache.<br>- Vous avez entendu ? Allez, go, go, go!  
>Bon, allez, il faut y aller...<br>Elle savait qu'elle captait les émotions depuis sa cachette, mais elle espérait pouvoir manipuler leurs assaillants. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran du couloir voisin, elle se concentra sur la haine qui arrivait jusqu'à elle. Bientôt, elle ressentit la force de la confiance et la détermination. Un coup d'oeil sur l'écran de surveillance confirma son intuition. Yeux fermés, elle envoya une vague de peur panique, priant pour ne pas déstabiliser leurs propres hommes.  
>- Anna! Ca marche, mais maintenant tu dégages. Mets les petits en sécurité.<br>- Reçu. Bonne chance les gars.

Arme à la main, elle prit le tunnel d'évacuation prenant soin de refermer l'issue derrière elle. Deux kilomètres plus loin, elle baillonnait Erika pour l'empêcher de crier.  
>- Chut, c'est moi. Tout va bien , les petits ?<br>En tant qu'empathe, elle avait une affinité particulière avec ces petits télépathes. Elle tenta de leur faire passer autant de calme et de confiance qu'elle put, avant de prendre la tête de la file.  
>- Ne bougez pas. Je reviens.<br>Elle se retourna, et fit un petit clin d'oeil aux enfants avant de disparaitre.  
>- J'ai beau le savoir, jamais je m'y ferai... marmonna Erika en voyant ses pupilles fendues.<p>

Anna jeta un dernier regard à la carte sur son écran. Le point clignotant était toujours là, signe rassurant de la présence du bateau. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la zone, puis revint vers la cachette.  
>Elle se glissa dans les fourrés, et regagna l'abri du tunnel.<br>- On va pouvoir y aller. Les enfants...  
>Anna s'accroupit et réfléchit un moment : elle savait qu'il était inutile de les infantiliser, ils savaient parfaitement ce à quoi ils étaient confrontés.<br>- Bon, on va sortir. Une fois qu'on sera dehors: pas un bruit, sauf si y'a un problème. C'est compris? L'un après l'autre, les enfants acquiescèrent. Anna tentait de garder son esprit aussi neutre que possible. Plus que tout, il fallait éviter qu'ils paniquent.  
>- J'y vais. fit elle à Erika. Tu comptes trente secondes, et tu les fais sortir. Il y a un bosquet à trois heures, à 25 mètres. Tu te postes vers la mer, je serai de l'autre côté. Tu as une minute, à partir de maintenant.<br>Et hop, le regard orangé était de retour en un clignement d'oeil.

- Magnus! l'alarme du refuge de Kelwa s'est déclenchée.  
>- Allons bon... Pourtant le Sanctuaire de Mumbai n'a pas signalé de crise. On va les appeler. Bonjour Ravi.<br>- Helen, Henry. Quel plaisir. Il y a un problème ?  
>- Non, mais une des alarmes des refuges s'est déclenchée.<br>- Quoi? Lequel?  
>Navi se pencha vers le terminal le plus proche et pianota quelques secondes.<br>- C'est Kelwa, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas été averti...  
>- Parce c'est l'alarme de compromission, ce n'est pas les occupants qui l'ont déclenché.<br>- On a une extraction de prévue. Je contacte le capitaine du bateau.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparut devant l'écran.<br>- Apparemment, le refuge a été attaqué alors qu'ils s'appretaient à partir. Les assaillants étant très supérieurs en nombre, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de prévenir. Mais on les a averti par radio de ne pas bouger, que les petits télépathes étaient en route sous escorte. Le code était le bon, le numéro ID celui de Declan McRae.  
>- McRae. mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là bas?<br>- Il est en visite, avec ses assistantes. Attendez, j'accède aux caméras de sécurité.  
>Impuissants, ils assistaient aux combat, regardant leurs hommes se battre comme des lions, mais étant mis en difficulté par le nombre de leurs assaillants.<br>- Mon Dieu... On a aucun moyen de les aider ?  
>Henry regardait Magnus, qui secoua tristement la tête.<p>

- Y en a un sur la plage, ne bougez pas...murmura Anna. Elle détestait ce qu'elle allait faire, mais la discrétion était primordiale pour la survie de ces petits. A pas de loup, elle parcourut les quelques mètres à découvert qui la séparaient du garde. Avant même de se rendre compte de sa présence, il s'effondrait. Anna ôta sa veste et la traîna derrière elle.  
>- Bon, maintenant le signal.<br>Dix minutes plus tard, un zodiaque arrivait.  
>- Allez, les enfants, on embarque.<br>- Où sont les autres ?  
>- Encore dedans.<br>- Ok. On vous ramène sur le bateau et on revient les chercher.  
>- Non. Vous les mettez en sûreté. J'y retourne. Même protocole pour l'embarquement.<br>- Bien madame. Bonne chance.  
>Une fois seule, Anna souffla doucement. Elle vérifia son armement et repartit en courant.<p>

- Les enfants viennent d'arriver sur le bateau avec leur professeur et une des assistantes de McRae. Ils sont tous là, sains et saufs. Les deux équipes d'intervention, MacRae et Anna Mulwray sont encore sur place.  
>- Anna? mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là-bas?<br>Magnus réfléchit une seconde et comprit : l'adepte du zen qu'était Declan avait sans doute voulu rendre un peu de sérénité, avec l'aide de Ravi, à la jeune mutante.  
>- Repassez nous les caméras de sécurité.<p>

Deux vans, quatre équipes, entre seize et vingt personnes...  
>Anna déglutit nerveusement.<br>_Pas moyen de laisser les gars ici...Quand faut y aller..._  
>Elle sauta le muret et s'occupa des deux chauffeurs en douceur. En quelques minutes ils étaient ligotés et bâillonnés, endormis.<br>Elle ré-enclencha son oreillette.  
>- Declan... c'est Anna. C'est quoi la situation ?<p>

Henry déglutit nerveusement. Magnus cherchait désespérément une équipe proche du refuge, pendant que Ravi s'entretenait avec le capitaine du bateau. Il leur indiqua qu'un zodiaque était déjà reparti en attente des personnes qui restaient à terre.

Sans réponse, Anna se décida à entrer dans le bâtiment à l'aveuglette. Pour être plus à l'aise, elle remit son arme à la hanche, et se dérouilla les doigts. Avec ses pouvoirs, elle savait qu'elle pouvait toucher plusieurs personnes à la fois, et elle n'avait pas encore assez confiance en son habileté au tir. Elle défit sa queue de cheval et attacha ses cheveux, bien serrés et plus bas. Ainsi, dans l'ombre, elle était difficilement différenciable des autres.

Anna progressait lentement. Tachant de se fier à sa vitesse, elle se jetait sur les hommes et les assomait un par un, et disparaissait dans l'ombre. Entre temps, elle avait évacué deux des leurs, qu'elle avait aidé à gagner l'abri relatif des bosquets longeant la plage. Elle trouva quatre morts ennemis, qu'elle laissa sur place.  
>Avec les deux chauffeurs, les six qui dorment bien gentiment, ça fait douze, il en reste au max huit...<br>Elle reprit son souffle et reprit son exploiration.

Henry passait à toute vitesse les caméras de surveillance du refuge, tentant de déceler un mouvement ou de reconnaitre les visages de ceux qui gisaient sans vie.  
>- Là. j'ai vu quelqu'un bouger...<br>Henry revint en arrière, mais trop tard, l'image était fixe.

Anna termina d'explorer la maison : tous les assaillants étaient rassemblés dans le salon. Ils encerclaient Declan et les hommes du Sanctuaire. Son coeur manqua un battement. Il lui fallait changer de stratégie.

- Henry! Reviens sur le salon.  
>L'informaticien s'exécuta, et un juron lui échappa.<br>Declan et quatre hommes de l'escorte étaient à genoux, main sur la tête. Autour d'eux, cinq hommes cagoulés braquaient leurs armes, tant que le dernier questionnait Declan, ponctuant ses questions de coups.

Six dedans, dont le chef, deux tournés vers l'extérieur... Faut que j'élimine ces deux là d'abord.  
>Anna examina la configuration. En face d'elle, l'escalier en pierre menait à la cave. A sa droite, le couloir menait au salon ou étaient retenus les otages.<br>Okay...  
>Elle se plaqua contre le mur. Attrapant la première chose qui passait à sa portée, elle lança l'objet dans l'escalier, faisant en sorte qu'il rebondisse le plus possible.<br>La réplique ne se fit pas attendre.  
>- Jones, Gold, allez voir. Et toi... tu as encaissé tout ça pour rien, on va les trouver les gamins...<br>Et le bruit caractéristique d'un coup de poing résonna.  
><em>Pourvu qu'il tienne le coup...<em>

Ils avaient beau avancer à pas de loup, Anna distinguait nettement les deux hommes qui approchaient. Retenant son souffle, elle compta.  
><em>Trois, deux un, go!<em>  
>S'accrochant à la poutre, elle se balança. ses pieds atterrirent directement dans le thorax du premier garde, l'envoyant valdinguer contre la pierre des escaliers. Elle grimaça : le bruit d'une fracture multiple n'était pas très agréable. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer. Elle se plaqua au sol, offrant le moins de prise possible au second qui ne savait pas d'où venait l'attaque. Comme elle s'y attendait, l'homme bondit vers le renfoncement où elle se cachait quelques instants plus tot. Musclés bandés, elle se jeta sur lui, l'envoyant au pays des rêves d'un uppercut bien appliqué.<br>_Plus que six..._  
>Elle débarrassa son adversaire de son couteau et détacha son arme de sa ceinture.<br>Deux stratégies possibles, soit en silence, soit à la sauvage.  
>Elle devina Declan, et lui envoya la plus forte vague de concentration qu'elle put, priant pour qu'il reconnaisse l'artificialité qui était propre à ses pouvoirs.<br>Vu le nombre d'ennemis et le risque élevé de pertes humaines chez les leurs, elle choisit de ne pas perdre de temps, et se lança à toute allure dans le couloir.

Declan fronça les sourcils. Fouillant sans relâche de son oeil valide l'obscurité du couloir, il devina au changement de son état d'esprit la présence d'Anna. Quand la course se fit entendre, il se contracta, prêt à bondir hors du champ de tir. En homme entrainé qu'il était, ses réflexes agirent sans qu'il y pense : un couteau et un revolver atterrirent à ses pieds et il s'en saisit, envoyant valser d'un coup l'arme de celui qui l'interrogeait. Il vit Anna se propulser dans la salle et s'écarta. Bien lui en prit : elle relâcha d'un coup ses pouvoir, et une multitude d'arcs électriques envahirent la pièce, sonnant leurs assaillants.  
>- VIte! les autres peuvent se réveiller à tout moment.<p>

Obéissant machinalement, deux des hommes valides récupérèrent leur armes et se postèrent à la porte. Le troisième aida son binome à se relever : il avait pris une balle dans la cuisse. La dernière, Anna aida Declan à se relever : à sa grimace, il devait avoir des côtes fêlées.  
>Elle avait prit la tête de l'expédition sans s'en rendre compte et c'est à ses ordres qu'ils récupérèrent les deux blessés et embarquèrent dans les zodiaques.<br>Une fois tout le monde à l'abri et le bateau en route pour Mumbai, Anna se permit de flancher. Ses jambes la lâchèrent, et elle se laissa glisser au sol.  
>- Tout va bien ?<br>- Oui, oui, je vous remercie.  
>Le matelot l'aida à se relever et la conduisit à l'infirmerie, où Anna se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Maintenant que c'était terminé, la migraine arrivait, violente.<br>- C'est normal, la rassura l'infirmière qui lui tendit des cachets et une bouteille d'eau.  
>La femme l'aida à se débarrasser de son équipement et prit sa tension, avant de l'inciter à se reposer un instant.<p>

- Bien joué.  
>- Hm?<br>Rendue à demi comateuses par la chute d'adrénaline, Anna releva avec peine la tête.  
>- Tu te rends comptes que t'as descendu presque quinze gars à toi toute seule ?<br>- Pas descendus, neutralisés.  
>- Du pareil au même. Si t'avais pas désobéi, on s'en tirait pas. Et là, on a perdu personne. Y'a juste quelques blessures, et tous les gars devraient s'en tirer.<br>- Toi par contre, t'as une sale tête. Si j'avais été plus rapide, ils t'auraient pas interrogé aussi longtemps.  
>- Tinquiète pas pour ça, j'ai l'habitude.<p>

- Si tu le dis. Bon, je vais aller rassurer Erika et les petiots.  
>- Change toi d'abord.<br>Anna baissa les yeux et vit que son tshirt était plein de sang.

Elle acquiesça, et finit par quitter la pièce, presque à regrets, des questions plein la tête. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

- T'as parlé avec Declan?  
>- Vite fait. Il m'a dit qu'il devrait m'engueuler pour avoir désobéi mais;..<br>- Techniquement t'as pas désobéi, on était tous en sécurité quand t'es repartie...  
>- C'est vrai. Sourit Anna.<br>Les deux jeunes femmes étaient chargées de deux plateaux, qui furent accueillis par des exclamations de joie quand elles entrèrent dans la pièce où jouaient les enfants. Tous les petits vinrent serrer Anna dans leur bras.  
>Anna, le sourire aux lèvres, se laissa tomber au milieu des coussins moelleux qui reposaient sur le tapis de sol. Lorsqu'un des petits garçons lui apporta un gros morceau de chocolat, Erika éclata de rire.<br>- Tu vois, ils t'ont bien cernée.  
>- Hey! Merci, bonhomme!<br>Tout content de lui, le petit s'assit près d'elle, et n'en bougea plus, allant jusqu'à s'allonger contre elle lorsqu'on leur projeta un film.

- Hey... désolée de te réveiller, mais tu serais plus à l'aise sur une couchette...  
>Erika murmurait, tandis que deux matelots emmenaient les enfants déjà endormis dans la cabine qui leur avait été octroyée.<br>- Ouais. Attends, faut que je passe à l'infirmerie récupérer mon téléphone.  
>Les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent tranquillement.<br>- Vas y je t'attends.  
>Dans le verre dépoli, Anna vit que la lumière était encore allumée aussi elle entra. Elle salua l'infirmière.<br>- Excusez moi, Declan est encore ici ?  
>- On l'a libéré il y a une heure. sourit la femme.<br>- Très bien, je vais le chercher. Merci.  
>- Cherchez le dans les cabines. Avec les calmants qu'on lui a donné il va dormir tout le reste de la nuit facilement.<br>Anna remercia et ressortit.  
>- Il a été relaché.<br>Erika lui sourit.  
>- Allez, viens on part à la recherche de ton prince. Encore que, là il a plus été la damoiselle en détresse.<br>Anna réprima un rire.  
>- Ecoute, le jour où tu lui dis ça, je veux une photo, ok?<br>C'est en riant qu'Anna suivit Erika jusqu'à une cabine disponible. Sa tête était déjà sur l'oreiller quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore le téléphone de Declan.

Une vibration désagréable réveilla Anna.  
>- Ouais...<br>- Anna? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le téléphone de Declan.  
>- Oh merde...Anna se rendit soudain compte d'où elle se trouvait. Sautant dans ses chaussures, elle sortit de la cabine.<br>- Anna? T'es là?  
>- Oui, oui, attends, j'étais pas seule dans la cabine. Y'a Erika qui dort encore.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma copine ?  
>- Tu voudrais bien le savoir, hein ? plaisanta la mutante. Trêve de plaisanteries. Si vous cherchez à joindre Declan, c'est mon téléphone qu'il faut appeler. On a fait l'échange hier pendant l'intervention. Et j'ai pas encore eu le temps de récupérer le mien.<br>- Okay.  
>A cet instant, Anna vit Erika sortir de la coursive, encore ensommeillée. La jeune femme lui tendit un gobelet de café qu'Anna avala d'un trait avec bonheur.<br>- Tiens, tu veux parler à ta chérie?  
>Elle donna le téléphone à Erika et s'éloigna par discrétion. Suivant le pont, elle finit par tomber sur le capitaine.<br>- C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas?  
>- En effet. J'ai vu quelques levers de soleil,mais jamais sur l'océan.<br>- On est presque arrivés. Profitez en. Vous devriez vous couvrir, il ne fait pas si chaud.  
>- Merci Capitaine.<br>Avec précaution, elle fit jouer ses épaules, sentant les courbatures naissantes après ses exploits de la veille.

Declan ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre, avant de tâter précautionneusement son visage. Il en serait quitte pour un bon oeil au beurre noir.  
>Il se redressa doucement, avant de se rappeler qu'il était sur la couchette supérieure. Voyant que les autres couchettes étaient encore occupées, il s'extirpa de la cabine, pas mécontent de respirer un peu d'air frais. La première chose qu'il vit en arrivant sur le pont supérieur fut Erika. Elle était au téléphone, avec un grand sourire.<br>Il sourit à son tour, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait encore le téléphone d'Anna. Il partit donc à la recherche de la jeune femme, se dirigeant vers le carré.  
>- Monsieur McRae, comment allez vous ce matin ?<br>- Bien, merci Capitaine. Nos petits pensionnaires vont bien ?  
>- Ils dorment à poings fermés. La journée d'hier les a un peu secoués.<br>- Bien.  
>Declan fouina dans un placard, et en tira une polaires.<br>- Fais toujours aussi froid, le matin...sourit le britannique.  
>- Vous devriez en apporter une à votre collègue.<br>- Laquelle ?  
>- La petite brune, avec des mèches rouges et violettes. Celle qui est revenue vous chercher hier. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure sur le pont inférieur, en tshirt, elle va vite avoir froid.<br>Toujours aussi paternaliste, ce bon mccarthy...  
>Declan s'exécuta et embarqua une seconde veste, avant de partir sur le pont, à a recherche de sa protégée.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Anna révassait, assise, les yeux fermés. Elle sentait la morsure du froid, mais ne s'en préoccupait pas. Pourtant, il lui faudrait bientot se lever, sous peine de se rendormir.  
>Son esprit revoyait les scènes de la veille en boucle.<br>_Heureusement que tout le monde s'en est bien sorti._  
>D'un coup, elle ouvrit les yeux : elle ne sentait plus le vent. Elle sourit à Declan.<br>- Comment tu te sens ce matin?  
>- La routine.<br>Il avait le coté gauche du visage un peu enflé, et son arcade était ornée d'un très joli arc-en-ciel couleur hématome.  
>- Et toi, ca va?<br>- Depuis que je supplée mes parents, j'ai rarement été aussi fatiguée...  
>- On rentre ce soir en Angleterre, ca devrait te donner le temps de te reposer.<br>- D'accord.  
>Erika arriva à ce moment là.<br>- Tiens Declan, ton téléphone.  
>- Merci. Mais comment?<br>- Magnus t'a appelé tot ce matin et Henry était à côté alors je les ai laissé discuter. fit Anna en haussant les épaules. Fallait pas ?  
>Declan sourit et lui tendit son propre téléphone, avant que le capitaine de vienne leur annoncer l'arrivée imminente. <p>

- Hey, Anna...Réveille toi, on va atterrir.  
>Anna ouvrit un oeil paresseux, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était carrément endormie<br>Profite du voyage pour parler de tu-sais-quoi...lui avait susurré Erika avant de prendre son avion pour les États Unis.  
>Raté.<br>- Oh. Euh...Désolée pour ça. J'ai pas parlé au moins ?  
>Il secoua la tête en riant.<br>- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais des choses compromettantes à dévoiler...  
>Anna rosit.<br>- Non, non... 

Anna pianotait tranquillement, installée dans sa chambre, quand on frappa doucement.  
>- Entrez.<br>- Tu as récupéré ?  
>- Oui, ca va. Comment vont tes côtes ?<br>Presque naturellement, Declan vint s'installer près d'elle.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?<br>- J'essaie d'optimiser mon code, pour que les scans du système soient moins gourmands et plus rapides.  
>Un silence s'installa.<br>- Je pensais que tu serais venue me voir plus tôt.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>Declan retint un rire.  
>- Okay. Tu m'as embrassé, et j'ai adoré ça. J'aurais probablement pas du, mais est-ce un crime ?<br>- Clairement, non.  
>- Donc, tu voudrais quoi ? Que je réclame des explications ? Okay, j'attends.<br>Anna résistait à l'envie de se servir de son empathie.  
>- T'en as aucune idée.<br>- Non.  
>- Pourtant, tu n'aurais qu'à utiliser tes pouvoirs pour...<br>- Je refuse d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour mes relations personnelles. J'essaie de ne pas le faire, sauf pour désamorcer les conflits.  
>- Ah oui? Et là, je ressens quoi?<br>- S'il te plait...Je veux...Je veux que ce soit toi qui me le dise, pas le deviner d'après ce que je capte.  
>- C'est dommage...<br>Anna fronça les sourcils.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Tu aurais peut-être pu m'aider...  
>Anna releva la tête brusquement. Declan la regardait intensément, appuyé contre la porte refermée. Oubliée la discussion, elle était entièrement concentrée sur son vis à vis.<br>- Viens ici. Promis, je mords pas.  
>Lentement, l'homme vint s'installer près d'elle.<br>- Okay. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Declan se détestait. Il détestait perdre ses moyens, et encore plus devant une femme. Et si la femme en question avait dix ans de moins que lui, des mèches multicolores, et des capacités hors du commun, c'était pire.  
>Mais, il savait qu'il avait affaire à une empathe, et que s'il laissait les choses s'envenimer elle s'en rendrait compte. Et puis,cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur son travail.<br>Le silence s'éternisait, angoissant de plus en plus Anna. Et son inclinaison naissante pour le britannique aggravait encore cette angoisse.

- J'ai été choisi pour remplacer Watson, parce que j'étais capable de garder mon sang-froid en toute circonstances. Ca dure depuis un peu plus d'un an. Et depuis que tu es arrivée, il semblerait que ces capacités s'amenuisent comme peau de chagrin. Quand Magnus m'a proposé de t'envoyer toi à la place d'Henry, j'avoue, j'ai douté de ton travail.  
>Anna grimaça.<br>- Oui, je sais. Je te présente mes plus plates excuses à ce sujet. Et puis, Magnus m'a aussi un peu raconté ton histoire. Ne lui en veux pas, j'ai insisté. Etant donné qu'il était plus que dommage que tes formidables capacités soient perdues, j'ai fait mon possible pour t'aider à retrouver un peu de sérénité, et de maitrise de tes pouvoirs.  
>- D'ailleurs, je sais que je te dois beaucoup à ce sujet, mais...<br>L'homme la baillonna d'un doigt.  
>- Laisse moi finir, s'il te plait. Et puis, on a travaillé ensemble. Oh merde!<br>Anna sursauta.  
>- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que tu me plais. Je te propose pas le mariage et tout le tralala, je sais que t'es jeune, que tu sors d'un deuil très douloureux, mais c'est comme ça, Voilà. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.<br>Et il fit mine de se lever.  
>- Tu vas où là? Tu crois que tu peux me dire ça, et t'en aller comme ça?<br>La franchise incarnée avait frappé.  
>- Tu veux pas de réponse ?<br>Elle le retint sur le lit. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot, avant que Declan, ne comble la distance qui les séparait.  
>Ce fut un baiser doux, lent, presque timide. Anna ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir, et Declan avait peur de l'effrayer.<br>Declan s'écarta un peu et scruta les yeux de la mutante. Pour toute réponse, Anna glissa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à elle, poussant son ordinateur.  
>Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, en l'enlaçant.<br>Anna sentait avec plaisir son corps s'échauffer sous les caresses ou les baisers. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre Declan, recherchant sa chaleur. Elle soupira d'aise alors qu'il déposait une kyrielle de baisers dans son cou. Ses mains quittèrent le couvre lit pour aller et venir dans le dos de son partenaire.  
>Emporté par le désir, Declan oublia ce qu'il s'était promis, et glissa ses mains sous le débardeur de la jeune femme, qui se crispa. Il s'écarta, interdit, et observa Anna. Elle se cachait le visage de ses mains, secouant la tête.<br>Il dut lui écarter les mains de force : elle pleurait.  
>- J'ai fait quelque chose …? demanda-t-il doucement.<br>D'un signe, elle lui fit comprendre que non.  
>- C'est moi...Je pensais que...Mais je peux pas...J'ai des... des flash-backs.<br>Declan se morigéna intérieurement.  
>Comment n'y ai je pas pensé plus tôt?<br>- C'est pas grave, je dirais même... que c'est normal. Tu veux que je te laisse ?  
>- Ce serait égoiste de te demander de rester là...<br>Pour toute réponse, il se rallongea calmement, l'invitant à se reposer contre lui. Après une micro seconde d'hésitation, elle se rapprocha de lui, cherchant une position confortable pour eux deux.  
>- Declan, vraiment, si tu veux, tu...<br>- Chut. Dors maintenant. je reste là.

Anna finit par sombrer, encore envahie par la honte et le désarroi.  
><strong><br>**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 14**

Anna ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Décidément, ce sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres depuis quelques jours. Elle se dégagea des bras qui l'enserraient et frissonna : ils n'avaient pas ravivé le feu pour la nuit, et il faisait très frais. Elle tira les draps par dessus son amant, et s'en alla choisir des vêtements.

- Anna ?  
>- Salut Erika.<br>- Dis, tu sais où est Declan ? Y a une cargaison à aller récupérer et il faut qu'on soit au moins deux.  
>Anna eut un petit sourire en coin qui mit la puce à l'oreille de la métamorphe.<br>- Non ?  
>- Si. Mais , est-ce que moi, je peux t'aider ?<br>- Bien sur.  
>- Alors laissons le dormir.<br>- Tu l'as épuisé ?  
>- Non. Il est exténué depuis … le gamin...<br>- Oh, je comprends. Bon, ben rendez vous en bas dans cinq minutes.  
>- Ca marche.<br>Anna fit demi tour, et récupéra son équipement dans sa chambre. Un petit regard attendri vers le lit, et elle rejoignait Erika en toute hâte.

Deux heures plus tard, les phénomènes étaient cage, soignés, et leur fiche établie.  
>- Merci Anna. fit le zoologiste en chef anglais<br>- Y a pas de quoi, je suis là pour ça.  
>- Je sais, mais vos capacités nous ont bien aidés.<br>Anna fit un sourire et s'éclipsa, direction la cuisine. Elle se lava les mains, et se prépara un petit déjeuner : elle mourrait de faim.  
>Elle s'installait au comptoir quand un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner.<p>

Declan ouvrit les yeux en s'étirant. Il tapota la place voisine mais ne rencontra que le vide. D'interrogeant sur l'absence d'Anna, il finit par tomber sur un petit morceau de papier en tatonnant.

Partie aider Erika.  
>J'espère que t'as bien dormi<br>On se retrouve au ptit dej ?

Vaguement bougon, il finit par se lever et regagner le plus discrètement possible sa chambre. Il se prépara et finit par gagner la cuisine, étonné d'avoir si bien dormi.

Les cheveux encore humide, un peu ébourrifés, Declan avait revêtu un treillis et un vieux sweat confortable. Anna haussa un sourcil : même s'il privilégiait le pratique, il était généralement vêtu de façon plus élégante.  
>- Quoi?<br>- Rien.  
>Declan salua le cuisinier et vint comme à son habitude embrasser la joue de la jeune mutante, récoltant un regard reconnaissant en retour. Déjà qu'elle doutait qu'Erika puisse tenir sa langue, elle ne tenait pas spécialement à subit les regards en coins et les réflexions qui allaient découler de leur liaison.<p>

Pendant plusieurs semaines, il en fut ainsi. Ils apprenaient doucement à se découvrir, et Anna prenait ses marques à Londres. Pendant leurs rares moments de temps libre, Declan la trainait de balade en visite touristique, souriant de la voir s'émerveiller de ses découvertes.  
>Erika avait fini par avouer qu'elle avait rompu avec Henry, aucun d'entre eux n'étant prêt à quitter son univers pour le moment. Mais elle avait rassuré Anna : elle n'avait pas dit un mot à propos de leur récente histoire.<p>

- Magnus te réclame... Elle dit qu'Henry t'attend pour construire un nouveau système...  
>- Je sais...<br>- Tu vas devoir repartir  
>- J'en ai pas envie...<br>- Tu veux un scoop? Moi non plus.  
>- Bon, ben attaquons le sujet qui fache. On fait quoi ?<br>Declan fit l'innocent, étonné qu'elle ait lancé la conversation.  
>- Declan...De toute façon, on a peu d'options. Toi, tu peux pas tout plaquer pour repartir avec moi, et moi je peux pas tout quitter là comme ça, pour rester ici. Donc y a deux solutions, soit on en reste là, soit on voit ce que donne la distance.<br>Anna déglutit difficilement. Dieu sait qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas en rester là, mais elle ne voulait pas occulter cette possibilité.  
>Declan resserra instinctement sa prise autour de la taille de sa compagne. Cela aurait été bien plus raisonnable, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la laisser partir.<br>Il cala son menton au creux de l'épaule d'Anna, et sourit en sentant la jeune femme frotter sa joue rapeuse.  
>Il finit par soupirer, un peu dépité.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai pas besoin d'être empathe pour sentir que tu es tendu depuis tout à l'heure... fit doucement Anna.  
>- Je pensais juste à Magnus. Je pense que si elle me voyait là, elle doutera de ma capacité à diriger le Sanctuaire...<br>- Et pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que, chère demoiselle, vous avez un drôle d'effet sur moi.<br>- Et bien, cher monsieur, c'est pour cela que nous n'allons rien dire pour l'instant. Et on verra où ça nous mène...On est assez grands pour ne pas se faire de mal inutilement, pas vrai ?  
>Declan se leva.<br>- Il faut qu'on rentre...  
>Anna se leva, et attrapa son casque. Ils échangèrent un regard avant que Declan ne l'enlace. Ils restèrent là un long moment, avant que des aboiements ne rompent leur étreinte. Un petit chiot aboyait à leurs pieds, réclamant sans doute sa dose de caresses.<br>D'un même mouvement, il se baissèrent et Anna cajola le petit labrador, avant qu'une jeune fille ne s'arrete près d'eux.  
>- Je suis désolée, il m'a échappé, j'étais en train de lui faire faire des exercices...<br>- C'est pas grave, la rassura Anna. Personnellement j'adore les chiens.  
>- Ah, Joanie! Tu l'as retrouvé? coupa une voix plus mure.<br>- Oui Granny. Regarde, il faisait le fou et réclamait des caresses.  
>- Je t'avais dit qu'il était trop jeune pour être dressé! souriait la vieille dame. Désolée, jeunes gens, ma petite fille est un peu obstinée parfois.<br>- Aucun problème, Madame. répondit cette fois Declan.  
>- Bon Joanie, laissons ce joli petit couple vaquer à ses occupations. Bonne fin de journée jeune gens<br>Après les salutations d'usage, les deux amants reprirent leur chemin. Casques à la main, il s'arretent partager un café, puis réintégrèrent le Sanctuaire londonien discrètement.

- Alors cette balade ?  
>Anna était assise en tailleur sur un canapé, triait les photos prises au cours de son séjour londonien, et indien.<br>- T'as quand même pris beaucoup de photos, fit la métamorphe en jetant un oeil par dessus mon épaule.  
>- Faut bien que je justifie mon voyage touristique... fit Anna en haussant les épaules.<br>- Et... vous allez faire quoi ?  
>- Erika, le prends pas mal, mais là j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, ni de me poser des questions. Je suis encore là, alors je veux juste profiter un maximum des gens formidables que j'ai rencontrés ici.<br>Anna brancha une clef usb et y transféra certaines de ses photos, avant de refermer l'ordinateur portable.  
>Erika la regarda, pensive. Elle, elle avait le choix, et pourtant elle ne restait pas. Elle repensa à sa séparation, puis songea que peut-être ils avaient raison. Il valait peut-être mieux laisser faire le temps.<br>**  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Anna ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Décidément, ce sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres depuis quelques jours. Elle se dégagea des bras qui l'enserraient et frissonna : ils n'avaient pas ravivé le feu pour la nuit, et il faisait très frais. Elle tira les draps par dessus son amant, et s'en alla choisir des vêtements.

- Anna ?  
>- Salut Erika.<br>- Dis, tu sais où est Declan ? Y a une cargaison à aller récupérer et il faut qu'on soit au moins deux.  
>Anna eut un petit sourire en coin qui mit la puce à l'oreille de la métamorphe.<br>- Non ?  
>- Si. Mais , est-ce que moi, je peux t'aider ?<br>- Bien sur.  
>- Alors laissons le dormir.<br>- Tu l'as épuisé ?  
>- Non. Il est exténué depuis … le gamin...<br>- Oh, je comprends. Bon, ben rendez vous en bas dans cinq minutes.  
>- Ca marche.<br>Anna fit demi tour, et récupéra son équipement dans sa chambre. Un petit regard attendri vers le lit, et elle rejoignait Erika en toute hâte.

Deux heures plus tard, les phénomènes étaient cage, soignés, et leur fiche établie.  
>- Merci Anna. fit le zoologiste en chef anglais<br>- Y a pas de quoi, je suis là pour ça.  
>- Je sais, mais vos capacités nous ont bien aidés.<br>Anna fit un sourire et s'éclipsa, direction la cuisine. Elle se lava les mains, et se prépara un petit déjeuner : elle mourrait de faim.  
>Elle s'installait au comptoir quand un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner.<p>

Declan ouvrit les yeux en s'étirant. Il tapota la place voisine mais ne rencontra que le vide. D'interrogeant sur l'absence d'Anna, il finit par tomber sur un petit morceau de papier en tatonnant.

Partie aider Erika.  
>J'espère que t'as bien dormi<br>On se retrouve au ptit dej ?

Vaguement bougon, il finit par se lever et regagner le plus discrètement possible sa chambre. Il se prépara et finit par gagner la cuisine, étonné d'avoir si bien dormi.

Les cheveux encore humide, un peu ébourrifés, Declan avait revêtu un treillis et un vieux sweat confortable. Anna haussa un sourcil : même s'il privilégiait le pratique, il était généralement vêtu de façon plus élégante.  
>- Quoi?<br>- Rien.  
>Declan salua le cuisinier et vint comme à son habitude embrasser la joue de la jeune mutante, récoltant un regard reconnaissant en retour. Déjà qu'elle doutait qu'Erika puisse tenir sa langue, elle ne tenait pas spécialement à subit les regards en coins et les réflexions qui allaient découler de leur liaison.<p>

Pendant plusieurs semaines, il en fut ainsi. Ils apprenaient doucement à se découvrir, et Anna prenait ses marques à Londres. Pendant leurs rares moments de temps libre, Declan la trainait de balade en visite touristique, souriant de la voir s'émerveiller de ses découvertes.  
>Erika avait fini par avouer qu'elle avait rompu avec Henry, aucun d'entre eux n'étant prêt à quitter son univers pour le moment. Mais elle avait rassuré Anna : elle n'avait pas dit un mot à propos de leur récente histoire.<p>

- Magnus te réclame... Elle dit qu'Henry t'attend pour construire un nouveau système...  
>- Je sais...<br>- Tu vas devoir repartir  
>- J'en ai pas envie...<br>- Tu veux un scoop? Moi non plus.  
>- Bon, ben attaquons le sujet qui fache. On fait quoi ?<br>Declan fit l'innocent, étonné qu'elle ait lancé la conversation.  
>- Declan...De toute façon, on a peu d'options. Toi, tu peux pas tout plaquer pour repartir avec moi, et moi je peux pas tout quitter là comme ça, pour rester ici. Donc y a deux solutions, soit on en reste là, soit on voit ce que donne la distance.<br>Anna déglutit difficilement. Dieu sait qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas en rester là, mais elle ne voulait pas occulter cette possibilité.  
>Declan resserra instinctement sa prise autour de la taille de sa compagne. Cela aurait été bien plus raisonnable, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la laisser partir.<br>Il cala son menton au creux de l'épaule d'Anna, et sourit en sentant la jeune femme frotter sa joue rapeuse.  
>Il finit par soupirer, un peu dépité.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai pas besoin d'être empathe pour sentir que tu es tendu depuis tout à l'heure... fit doucement Anna.  
>- Je pensais juste à Magnus. Je pense que si elle me voyait là, elle doutera de ma capacité à diriger le Sanctuaire...<br>- Et pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que, chère demoiselle, vous avez un drôle d'effet sur moi.<br>- Et bien, cher monsieur, c'est pour cela que nous n'allons rien dire pour l'instant. Et on verra où ça nous mène...On est assez grands pour ne pas se faire de mal inutilement, pas vrai ?  
>Declan se leva.<br>- Il faut qu'on rentre...  
>Anna se leva, et attrapa son casque. Ils échangèrent un regard avant que Declan ne l'enlace. Ils restèrent là un long moment, avant que des aboiements ne rompent leur étreinte. Un petit chiot aboyait à leurs pieds, réclamant sans doute sa dose de caresses.<br>D'un même mouvement, il se baissèrent et Anna cajola le petit labrador, avant qu'une jeune fille ne s'arrete près d'eux.  
>- Je suis désolée, il m'a échappé, j'étais en train de lui faire faire des exercices...<br>- C'est pas grave, la rassura Anna. Personnellement j'adore les chiens.  
>- Ah, Joanie! Tu l'as retrouvé? coupa une voix plus mure.<br>- Oui Granny. Regarde, il faisait le fou et réclamait des caresses.  
>- Je t'avais dit qu'il était trop jeune pour être dressé! souriait la vieille dame. Désolée, jeunes gens, ma petite fille est un peu obstinée parfois.<br>- Aucun problème, Madame. répondit cette fois Declan.  
>- Bon Joanie, laissons ce joli petit couple vaquer à ses occupations. Bonne fin de journée jeune gens<br>Après les salutations d'usage, les deux amants reprirent leur chemin. Casques à la main, il s'arretent partager un café, puis réintégrèrent le Sanctuaire londonien discrètement.

- Alors cette balade ?  
>Anna était assise en tailleur sur un canapé, triait les photos prises au cours de son séjour londonien, et indien.<br>- T'as quand même pris beaucoup de photos, fit la métamorphe en jetant un oeil par dessus mon épaule.  
>- Faut bien que je justifie mon voyage touristique... fit Anna en haussant les épaules.<br>- Et... vous allez faire quoi ?  
>- Erika, le prends pas mal, mais là j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, ni de me poser des questions. Je suis encore là, alors je veux juste profiter un maximum des gens formidables que j'ai rencontrés ici.<br>Anna brancha une clef usb et y transféra certaines de ses photos, avant de refermer l'ordinateur portable.  
>Erika la regarda, pensive. Elle, elle avait le choix, et pourtant elle ne restait pas. Elle repensa à sa séparation, puis songea que peut-être ils avaient raison. Il valait peut-être mieux laisser faire le temps.<br>**  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Anna sortit sa valise du SUV, et attrapa son sac à dos. Derrière elle, Declan récupéra le deuxième sac de voyage.  
>- Va récupérer ton billet, je vais te trouver un chariot... proposa l'homme.<br>- C'est toi qui as la réservation.  
>- Ah oui. Tiens.<p>

- Tenez Mademoiselle, un aller simple, en première classe, embarquement dans trois heures.  
>- Première ? Il doit y avoir une erreur.<br>- Non, je vous assure, cette réservation est bien à votre nom. Tenez, votre carte d'embarquement. Terminal E.  
>- Merci.<br>Sourcils froncés, Anna se retourna, cherchant declan du regard.  
>- Y a un problème ?<br>- Non, enfin je crois pas. Mon billet est en première, j'étais pourtant persuadé d'avoir pris une classe éco.  
>- Hey déjà que je suis obligée de te laisser partir, j'avais pas en plus t'entasser avec les autres.<br>- T'es un grand malade tu sais... C'était pas nécessaire.  
>- Je sais. Justement. Allez viens.<br>Ils partagèrent un dernier café, avant d'aller s'installer dans un coin du terminal. Enlacés, ils profitaient simplement de la chaleur et de la tendresse de l'autre, avant d'être obligés de se séparer pour une durée indéterminée.

Anna retarda au maximum le moment de quitter les bras de son amant. Elle attendit le dernier appel pour s'arracher de ses bras, et s'avança vers le stewart qui lui jeta un regard désolé.  
>Il vérifia sa carte et lui fit signe de s'engager dans le couloir. Anna hésita, fit quelques pas, et se retourna. Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer une vieille dame et vissa son regard à celui de Declan. Elle embrassa ses doigts et lui souffla un baiser, qu'il attrapa avec un sourire désarmant. Il lui mima un coeur avec ses mains, avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Il vit Anna lui rendre un sourire hésitant, puis souffler longuement. Et quand elle disparut de champ de vision, il déglutit nerveusement, la gorge serrée.<p>

Anna entra dans l'avion, un sourire triste sur le visage. Machinalement, elle s'installa à la place qu'on lui désigna, et sortit son ordinateur. Elle envoya rapidement un message a Henry avant qu'ils ne décollent, et passa son téléphone en mode avion.

Elle entra rapidement les codes, et se connecta a la partition cachée de son disque, celle où elle entreposait autrefois les dossiers sensibles, et maintenant ses pensées et travaux les plus intimes. Mais elle resta bloquée sur la page vide du traitement de texte.  
>Elle revint sur terre en sentant une main tapoter la sienne.<br>- Allons, allons, vous le reverrez bientôt.  
>La vieille dame qui avait embarqué juste avant elle se trouvait être sa voisine.<br>- Je vous demande pardon?  
>- Votre compagnon... vous allez le revoir très vite, j'en suis sure. Un couple aussi fusionnel que vous ne peut pas être séparé. Fit la femme avec beaucoup d'aplomb.<br>Anna eut un sourire nostalgique.  
>- C'est gentil. Mais c'est très récent nous deux, alors rien ne dit que ca va durer.<br>- Vous êtes jeunes, vous ne devriez pas etre si pessimistes.  
>Anna soupira.<br>- J'ai peur que la distance ne ravive ses complexes vis à vis de notre relation.  
>La vieille dame, l'oeil interrogateur, haussa les sourcils.<br>- Il est plus agé que moi, d'une bonne dizaine d'années, et il a un poste à responsabilités...alors, vu que je lui ai presque sautée dessus...  
>Intérieurement, Anna commençait à s'agacer. Mais de quoi se mêlait cette vieille femme?<br>Puis elle songea au temps qu'elle avait à passer dans cet espace clos en sa compagnie, et décida que s'énerver n'était décidément par une bonne façon de terminer son voyage anglais.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

********

Will, comme chaque mois, mettait à jour les dossiers de chaque collaborateur du Sanctuaire. Arrivé à Anna, dernière arrivée, il hésita. Depuis son retour d'Angleterre, elle avait l'air presque apaisée. Il savait que Declan était un homme adepte de la philosophie bouddhiste. Peut-être avait-il pu aider Anna … Quoi qu'il en soit, il aurait aimé en savoir plus.  
>Avec un soupir, il referma l'écran de son portable et partit se coucher, remettant à plus tard son questionnement.<p>

- Ca ira, ne t'inquiètes pas...  
>- Non, ça, on verra plus tard.<br>- Oui, je préfère...  
>Henry fronça les sourcils. Avec qui Anna pouvait-elle bien discuter à cette heure indue? Il décida de s'aventurer dans l'antre de la tigresse.<p>

- Toc, toc.  
>- Hey! Rentre.<br>Anna fit un clin d'oeil à son interlocuteur et ferma la fenêtre.  
>Anna replia ses jambes pour laisser un peu de place à son ami.<br>- Ca va toi?  
>Il parlait tout doucement, et elle lui répondit sur le même ton.<br>- Ouais. Je sais, que jamais je pourrai oublier Andrew, ce qu'on a vécu. C'est... c'était mon premier amour.  
>Une larme lui échappa, mais un sourire nostalgique fleurit sur ses lèvres.<br>Henry sourit, heureux malgré tout qu'elle fasse réellement son deuil. 

- Declan est arrivé ?  
>- OUi, il est parti se reposer.<br>Will ne dit rien, mais tiqua. Il venait des quartiers d'habitations, et il n'avait pas vu Declan, ni entendu le moindre bruit. Il oublia cette idée et se reconcentra.

Guilleret, Henry promenait sa tablette dans tout le Sanctuaire. Il était à la recherche d'Anna, voulant lui montrer comment il avait raccordé ses travaux londoniens dans la prochaine structure du système de sécurité.  
>Sa tablette sous le bras, il claqua des doigts.<br>- Je suis bête!  
>Il fit demi tour, direction la salle de sport. Anna était la seule à l'utiliser régulièrement, si l'on exceptait Kate.<br>Tout à son explication, il ne prit pas attention et passa la porte entrouverte sans s'annoncer.  
>Il leva les yeux, tout content de surprendre son amie, et s'immobilisa, bouche grande ouverte.<br>A quelques mètres de lui, assis sur un banc de musculation, Declan et Anna s'embrassaient fougueusement. De surprise, il manqua en lâcher sa tablette, qui ne dut sa survie qu'à ses réflexes lupins. Aucun des deux ne l'avait vu. Alors il prit la décision de revenir dans son labo. Silencieusement, il fit demi tour, ferma la porte, et s'en alla.

_Anna et Declan? Mais quand...?_  
>Soudain, il comprit. Anna avait passé presque six mois en Angleterre. Les travaux du système ne devaient pas prendre plus de six semaines. Par la suite, Declan avait mis en avant le bénéfice d'un éloignement, ce que Magnus avait accepté sans trop de problèmes. Sans doute le fait de travailler côte à côte les avait-il rapprochés. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être inquiet, ou se réjouir. Il savait que McRae était quelqu'un de bien, mais il était bien plus expérimenté que sa "soeur" qui n'avait connu qu'Andrew.<br>_Vraie relation, ou PC ?_  
>Il regagna son poste de travail, et constata avec plaisir que ses tests s'étaient bien passés. Il rechargea la tablette et commença à pianoter, enchainant les lignes de code sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.<br>Incertain, il soupira, avant de décider de taire ce qu'il avait vu. Il espérait juste qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le champ des caméras. SInon, Will allait vouloir les psychanalyser tous les deux. 

- Tu vas les chercher...décréta Will.  
>- Pitié Will, en trois ans, t'as appris à gérer ce genre de situation, non? Avec Henry vous allez gérer comme des chefs.<br>Un nouveau phénomène, était devenu hybride suite à des expériences plus ou moins douteuses. Et bien évidemment, les savants fous avaient plié bagages en se rendant compte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus controler leur création.  
>- On sait ce qu'il a subi?<br>- Aucune idée. A priori sa seule faiblesse, c'est l'électricité... fit Will en parcourant al fiche du phénomène, avant les expériences.  
>Kate échangea un long regard abasourdi avec Anna.<br>Mais il est stupide ou quoi?  
>- Allo! Nemo! T'as une mutante matérielle électrique sous la main, et tu sais pas comment immobiliser ton phénomène ?<br>Anna se claqua le front de la main pendant que Kate réfrénait une douloureuse envie de rire.  
>- C'est trop dangereux.<br>- C'est mon boulot.  
>Will réfléchit un moment, et songea soudain qu'il était malvenu de jouer les machos avec Kate et Anna dans la même pièce.<br>- Okay. On va essayer. Rendez vous en bas dans trois minutes.  
>Anna était déjà partie au pas de course, suivie de Kate. Henry attrapa sa tablette et échangea un regard avec Will.<br>- On va charger Biggie de prévenir Magnus, au cas où...  
>- Au cas où... répéta Henry en écho.<br>Quand les deux hommes arrivèrent au van, Kate et Anna étaient déjà là, dans qu'ils appelaient, leur tenue commando.  
>Henry prit le volant, oreillette branchée. Derrière, Kate ouvrit une petite mallette et distribua oreillettes et micro-émetteurs.<br>- Biggie?  
>Un grognement leur répondit.<br>- Tu as sa localisation ?  
>Bog Foot prit la parole et leur donna les renseignements nécessaires, ajoutant qu'il restaiut vissé aux caméras de surveillance du coin.<br>- Au moindre pépins, je préviens Magnus et MacRae.  
>- On est d'accord la dessus, Biggie. répondit aussitôt Will.<p>

- Il est dans la contre-allée. grogna la voix rauque de Biggie.  
>- Je passe devant. fit aussitôt Anna.<br>- Essaie de le neutraliser Kate.  
>Henry était en arrière, préparant son filet électromagnétique. Bien qu'il doutait que ce dernier résiste à la créature, il valait mieux être prêt.<br>- Rappelle toi, Anna, c'est un félin, donc méfie toi.  
>Pour toute réponse, Anna se tourna vers Will, les yeux dorés.<br>- On y va. Doucement.

- Doc! Désolé du dérangement...  
>Magnus secoua la tête.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
>Pour toute réponse, le sasquatch projeta sur un des écrans du labo, les caméras de surveillance de la ville qu'il utilisait pour surveiller l'intervention. Dans le même mouvement, il tendit une copie des informations dont ils disposaient à Declan.<br>- Mes chers amis, reprit Magnus, nous sommes désolés, mais nous allons devoir écourter cette réunion, nous avons une crise qui nécessite toute notre attention. Nous avons un hybride en liberté. Mes hommes partis le chercher, je dois aller l'examiner.  
>Chacun comprit et tous quittèrent la video conférence, laissant Big Foot, Declan et Magnus face aux caméras de surveillance.<p>

- Kate! hurla Anna. En une seconde, elle était de l'autre coté du félin, et tentait d'attirer son attention. L'animal hésita, puis fixa Anna de ses yeux dorés, si semblables aux siens. Will approchait à pas de loup, pour extraire Kate , toujours inconsciente, des pattes de la créature.  
>Les neutraliseurs n'avaient aucun effet sur la bête, et les tranquilisants mettraient du temps à faire effet, vu la faible dose qu'ils avaient à leur disposition.<br>L'animal ne bougeait plus, fixant Anna. Will s'était immobilisé près de Kate, et tentait de la réveiller. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et se frotta la tête.  
>Soulagée, Anna relacha une seconde son attention. Bien mal lui en prit, l'animal se détourna d'elle et esquissa un mouvement. Anna n'hésita pas et lança une décharge. cette fois, l'animal revint droit vers elle, et elle ne dut qu'à une cabriole d'échapper le coup de patte qui aurait pu lui être fatal.<p>

Au Sanctuaire, Declan serra le poing. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient allé faire là bas sans ordres ?

- Je croyais qu'il craignait l'électricité, hurla Anna dans son micro.  
>- A sa taille normale, oui. Mais il est deux fois plus grand. Essaie d'augmenter la puissance, et de l'englober.<br>Anna inspira.  
>- Ok, je vais tenter un truc. Reculez.<p>

Biggie sentit un mauvais frisson lui courir le long du dos, tandis que Declan déglutit, inquiet. Magnus, fidèle à elle même, observait ses quatre protégés avec curiosité.

Anna sauta une fois de plus pour éviter les griffes, puis souffla à fond en retombant. Se rappelant son père, et sa méthode, elle constitua une grille d'électricité autour du félin. Cette grille se referma, l'englobant dans la même "cage" que sa proie.  
>Les trois autres retenaient leur souffle. Voilà à présent plusieurs minutes qu'Anna maintenait la cage électrique. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider, sous peine de finir électrocutés. Mais Anna se retrouvait prisonnière de sa propre création. Kate piaffait, son coup à la tête oublié. Henry surveillait la créature, et WIll guettait la moindre occasion.<p>

- Et merde! murmura Anna en voyant le félin s'élancer.  
>Elle ne pouvait plus sauter pour l'éviter, et se prit le coup de plein fouet. Déjà, une énorme patte se posait sur elle, et les griffes surgirent, entamant la peau tendre à travers la tenue. Elle prit sur elle pour maintenir la cage, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques minutes avant de finir déchiquetée.<br>Une dernière idée surgit dans son cerveau surchauffé. D'un coup, elle débloqua toute son empathie, ouvrant sans le vouloir son esprit à la créature. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le coup fatal.  
>Mais rien ne vint. Le poids se fit plus léger, et Anna sentit une langue rapeuse lécher ses plaies.<br>Les émotions animales étaient moins complexes, mais elles étaient bien là. Et supplantant toutes les autres, elle sentait la peur. Elle se força à respirer profondément, montrant sa propre peur à l'animal. Elle réussit à couper son pouvoir matériel et se relacha complètement, dans l'attente.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Au Sanctuaire, trois soupirs de soulagements s'étaient fait entendre.  
>- je prend le camion et je vais les rejoindre. grogna Biggie avant de déguerpir.<br>- Je vais préparer une cellule. Declan, vous voulez bien m'aider ?  
>- Bien sur. Dites moi, ils prennent souvent ce genre d'intiatives ?<br>- Cela leur arrive. Ils forment quand même une bonne équipe tous les quatres. Et j'avoue que je compte sur les garçons pour tempérer les deux filles, souvent.

Anna secoua la tête, mécontente d'elle même. Elle aurait du songer à cet aspect bien plus tot : leur espèce commune. Et elle ralait encore quand elle pénétra dans le sanctuaire. Elle laissa leur nouvel invité désormais tout à fait calme aux mains de ses amis, et réintégra illico sa chambre. Ses instincts étaient encore très présents, et comme un animal blessé, elle se cacha, ne répondant pas à la personne qui toqua à sa porte. Elle attendit un peu avant d'aller prendre une douche. Elle se rhabillait quand Kate fit irruption dans sa chambre. Quand elle vit les plaies sur le ventre de sa collègue, la jeune indienne ne lui laissa pas le choix : elle la traina vers l'infirmerie, vêtue de son treillis et de sa brassière de sport.

- Ca va Anna? Magnus désinfecta méthodiquement, et posa des pansements. Jamais elle ne recousait, sauf pour ses blessures les plus grave, eu égard à la cicatrisation rapide de la féline.  
>- Oui. Je m'en veux, j'aurais pu éviter de le blesser...<br>- Normalement, en une décharge tu aurais du le mettre KO. Objecta Magnus. Son caryotype est un vrai puzzle.  
>- Je sais pas ce qu'il a subi, mais bon dieu, toute cette peur... fit Anna en frissonnant.<br>- Tu veux quelque chose pour dormir ?  
>- Ouais. Parce que ce soir, je peux pas compter sur mon bon vieux punching bag.<br>- En effet. Tiens...  
>Anna avala les cachets et se leva de la table d'auscultation. Elle regagna sa chambre avec peine, et s'effondra aussitôt.<p>

- A quoi tu jouais ?  
>Anna leva les yeux de son sac de frappe.<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Hier, c'était quoi ce rodéo ?<br>- Ce rodéo comme tu dis, c'était pour empêcher cette pauvre bête de tout détruire, et de se faire tuer alors qu'elle a rien demandé à personne!  
>Anna grimaça : elle s'était levé avec une migraine affreuse, et l'effort physique n'arrivait pas à la faire disparaître<br>- Tu te rends compte que t'aurais pu y rester?  
>Declan faisait des efforts pour rester calme. mais il sentait que la situation lui échappait.<br>- Chaque fois qu'on met un pied dehors, on peut y rester.  
>- Mais t'avais pas à risquer ta vie!<br>- Hé! à Kelwa, t'étais bien content, que je l'aie risqué ma vie. Si t'es la pour jouer au mysogyne surprotecteur, je t'arrete tout de suite!  
>- Kelwa, c'était diffèrent! Declan regretta aussitot cette phrase, empreinte d'une évidente mauvaise foi.<br>- Et en quoi?  
>- Peu importe, c'était pas à toi de faire ça!<br>- J'étais la seule à être à même de le faire, et tu le sais connard!  
>Anna s'était détourné, et frappait rageusement dans le sac.<br>Declan sursauta sous l'insulte. Il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin dans son envie de la protéger.

Il serra les machoires et réfréna son envie de partir sans se retourner. Mais ils se voyaient si peu que leur interet n'était pas de laisser pourrir les choses.  
>Il s'approcha, tentant de s'immiscer entre Anna et le punching dut éviter un coup ou deux, avant qu'elle ne s'immobilise, face à lui. Ses yeux étaient dorés.<br>Il eut soudain peur. Peur de l'avoir repoussée trop loin en elle-même.  
>- Anna... s'il te plait...<br>Anna ferma les yeux, tentant de réguler sa respiration et sa tempête intérieure. Son tempérament lui jouait des tours, et ce genre de disputes était une inutile perte de temps.  
>Elle se relacha, se concentrant sur les deux mains posées sur ses épaules.<br>Les mains de Declan glissèrent le long de ses bras et il l'aida à oter ses gants.  
>- Ecoute, je... désolée... Anna glissa ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme. Ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur chocolat quand elle les rouvrit.<p>

Declan se détendit un peu.  
>Bon, en avant pour l'explication...<br>- Ecoute, je suis désolée d'avoir pris la mouche... Mais, c'est mon boulot...Je suis plus résistante que les autres, et si Kate avait pris le coup de griffe que j ai pris, elle serait surement à l'infirmerie pour un bon moment. Pour moi, c'est... instinctif de servir plus ou moins de bouclier. Ca a toujours été comme ça, et puis, je veux plus que ça arrive.  
>- Andrew …<br>- Oui  
>Anna baissa les yeux, vaincue par l'émotion.<br>- Hey, regarde moi...T'as pas à te sentir coupable de penser à lui...C'est normal...D'un doigt, il lui releva la tête. Mais, les autres aussi ont signé pour ça...Leur douleur s'ils te perdaient, serait aussi forte que la tienne...Que tu prennes des risques, je vais m'y faire, je te promets, même si ca va etre compliqué de faire taire mon homme de cro-magnon intérieur. Mais fais le pour les bonnes raisons, d'accord?  
>Anna hocha la tête puis lui fit un petit sourire hésitant.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Je crois que jamais je t'ai entendu dire une phrase aussi longue...Elle se mordilla la lèvre et s'appuya plus franchement contre lui. et naturellement, il resserra ses bras autour d'elle.<br>- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait une scène.  
>- Je suis désolée de m'etre agacée...C'était si violent...Pas physiquement...<br>Il haussa un sourcil et l'entraina vers le banc voisin.  
>- Développe.<br>- En fait, quand il m'a cloué au sol, j'ai .. comment t'expliquer... j'ai tout relaché. Tu sais que naturellement je bloque mon empathie, et là j'ai tout ouvert. Et les émotions de cette bestiole étaient plutot dures à encaisser...pourtant je commence à avoir de l'entrainement. Et ça a, comme laissé une empreinte, tellement c'était fort. C'est pour ça que hier, j'étais pas trop d'humeur à rire et discuter...C'était assez insupportable comme sensation. Une espèce de tempête, que tu ne peux rien faire pour apaiser...  
>Declan soupira. Il l'attrapa aux hanches et l'attira sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte rassurante.<br>- Ca va mieux maintenant...?  
>- Ouais...<p>

Henry cherchait Anna. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille, lorsqu'ils avaient ramené le dernier phénomène, et il voulait s'assurer que ça allait pour elle. Il l'avait sentie très tendue, et s'en allait donc vers la salle de sport : son punching bag était son meilleur ami,dans ces cas là.  
>Il poussa la porte de la salle et sourit. Anna était bien là, très occupée. Cette fois, il en recula pas.<br>- Bon, vous deux, quand vous aurez fini votre exploration labiale, vous m'expliquerez...

Et merde!  
>Declan se crispa, et Anna sortit la tête de son cou. La gorge serrée, elle déglutit. C'en était fini de leur petite bulle de secret.<br>- Henry, je...  
>Anna se leva, et fit quelques pas vers Henry, avant,de voir le sourire qui naissait sur les lèvres du métamorphe.<br>- Viens là tigresse, fit il souriant. Je suis très heureux pour toi. Il la serra contre lui avant de la relacher.  
>- Vous, si vous lui faites du mal, vous aurez affaire à moi. fit-il très sérieusement.<br>Il regarda sa tablette et fine mine de rayer une ligne.  
>- Faire le grand frère protecteur, checked. Sérieux, je suis heureux pour vous. Vous avez été discrets, je vous ai surpris que deux fois. fit-il en souriant.<br>- Deux ?  
>- La semaine dernière, sur ce même banc.<br>- Je t'ai pas senti.  
>- Faut croire que tu étais entièrement concentrée, sourit le loup garou. Vous avez l'intention de garder ça secret ?<br>- Autant que possible. Moi, je m'en moque, je peux survivre aux psychanalyses de Will, mais pour Declan, ça pourrait prêter à conséquence.  
>- Je comprends. Je vous aiderai, autant que possible.<br>- Merci Wolvy.  
>Declan ne dit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Henry venait d'accepter se mettre en porte à faux vis à vis de Magnus, et ce n'était pas rien.<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

- J'espère que tout va bien se passer... hurla Henry.  
>A côté de lui, Declan n'en menait pas vraiment large.<br>A force de recherches, Magnus avait fini trouver trace d'anciens traités qu'elles recherchait depouis des années. Evidemment, il aurait été trop facile d'imaginer qu'ils soient entreposés dans une bibliothèque. C'est pourquoi Will, Magnus, Anna et Kate se trouvaient au beau milieu de la jungle sud américaine, au pied d'une giganteque pyramide maya.  
>- C'est les Egyptiens qui piégeaient leurs sépultures, non.<br>- Erreur. Les mayas le faisaient aussi, sauf qu'on a trouvé moins de gens pour en témoigner...

Anna se frotta les mains pour en faire tomber le maximum de poussière.  
>- Et voilà! Restez là.<br>A tàtons, elle s'engagea dans l'ouverture, préférant à la lampe torche que lui tendait Magnus l'activation de ses caractères félins. Aussitot, elle éternua, causant les rires de ses amis.  
>- Tss... venez me rejoindre au lieu de vous moquer. Ah, purée, Will! Enleve ta lampe de mes yeux.<br>A l'autre bout des oreillettes, le lycan et le britannique échangèrent un regard amusé.  
>Ils se mirent en marche en silence. Comme des rouages bien rodés, ils regardaient, photographiaient et exploraient méthodiquement, laissant d'infimes traces de leur passage.<br>- Stop!  
>Aussitot, les trois autres se figèrent. Anna se concentra, ses instincts maximisés.<br>- Restez là. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici.  
>Elle avança doucement, les sens aux aguets, dans le noir le plus complet. les autres avaient éteints leurs torches pour ne pas la perturber et attendaient, plaqués contre le mur.<br>Elle sentait, elle savait que quelqu'un l'observait. De ses eux surnaturels, elle fouillait les ténèbres sans relaches, prete a hurler a ses amis de faire demi tour si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Magnus avait beau être quasi immortelle, elle n'était pour autant invulnérable. Quant à Kate et Will, malgré toute leur bone volonté, ils ne feraient pas le poids.

Tout son corps lui criait de fuir, et pourtant, elle s'immobilisa, muscles bandés. Lentement, elle tourna la tête. Gauche, droite, personne n'était tapi au sol. En tout dernier lieu, elle leva les yeux.

Magnus devina plus qu'elle ne vit Anna rouler à terre. Elle ne bougea pas, empêchant Kate d'aller se jeter à son tour dans la mêlée.  
>- Doc!<br>- Laisse la faire!  
>Au Sanctuaire, Declan leva les yeux au ciel. Wonderwoman était de retour.<p>

Anna roula à terre et se redressa aussitot, en garde. Un corps lui arriva droit dessus, une masse condensée et importante.  
><em>Un phénomène ? Un mutant ? Un monstre qui garderait les lieux?<em>  
>Elle sentit une griffe acérée lui déchirer le bras et gémit, utilisant ses pieds pour envoyer l'agresseur loin d'elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et seules ses pupilles fendues apparurent dans l'obscurité. Elle perdait un avantage, mais les yeux fermés, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas anticiper. Son agresseur était beaucoup trop rapide.<p>

C'était un homme, petit, brun, et avec des griffes à l'une de ses mains. Un lycan, décida Anna en voyant ses dents acérées. Mais quand l'homme la percuta une nouvelle fois, elle sentit la fraicheur pénétrante de son corps. Ce n'était pas un métamorphe : sa température était bien trop basse pour un lycantrope.

Réfléchissant à toute allure, Anna cherchait un moyen de mettre son aggresseur hors d'état de nuire. Mais trop réfléchir lui causa encore une fois du tort: elle se retrouva clouée à la paroi par une main griffue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se figea, abasourdie.

Un demi sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle se concentra et envoya une énorme vague d'amusement. L'inconguité du sentiment lui suffit pour se dégager, contourner son aggresseur, et l'envoyer valser.  
>- Ben alors, on n'aime pas les fous rires ?<br>- Oh, tiens, un chaton empathe...

Ils étaient toujours dans le noir, mais Magnus reconnut aussitôt la voix qui rebondissait vers eux.  
>Aussitot, elle prit la tête et entraina Will et Kate vers l'extrémité du corridor., se fiant aux voix et aux bruits de chocs.<p>

Sans perdre de temps, Anna se rua sur son aggresseur. Elle avait fini par échaffauder une hypothèse, qui lui paraissait totalement absurde. Mais les mutants existaient, et les loups garous aussi. Alors...pourquoi pas un vampire ?

Tesla se retrouva plaqué contre la paroi à son tour, et sentit une présence effleurer son esprit, puis y rentrer de force. Il se dégagea in extrémis, mais la femme qu'il avait en face de lui se rétablit souplement.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le chaton ?  
>C'était le test ultime pour Anna. Si elle connaissait réellement celui avec qui elle venait de se battre, alors son dernier pouvoir ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.<br>Elle s'éloigna d'un saut, et ouvrit les mains.

Tesla vit les arcs électriques foncer vers lui et sourit : allons bon, encore une surprise. mais il fut le premier interloqué quand, au lieu de l'aggresser, ceux ci l'entourèrent sans le toucher, illuminant la pièce, et l'empêchant de les réutiliser à son avantage.  
>- Anna! Nikola!<br>D'un coup Magnus alluma les trois torches, et Anna, éblouie, modifia sans le vouloir ses arcs. Tesla, à présent immobile, toucha les arcs une seconde, avant de se lécher le bout de l'index.  
>- Ah tiens, voilà une saveur connue … Tous était immobile, et il tenta un coups de trafalgar, il enfonça une main dans la grille qui l'entourait et renvoya sa substance en surmutipliée vers son émetteur. Mais Anna s'y attendait, elle avait encore en mémoire ce qui était arrivé dans le passé, et s'écarta d'un bond, avant d'éclater de rire, vite rejointe par le vampire.<p>

- Niko!  
>Anna lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa sur la joue, le laissant très touché, même s'il le cacha derrière son habituelle grimace dédaigneuse.<br>- Hé, Une demoiselle ne saute pas au coup des inconnus, fusse-t-elle une pile électrique.  
>- Mais tu n'es pas vraiment un inconnu, monsieur le dictionnaire de vieil anglais<br>- En fait, il parle l'anglais de son époque... fit remarquer Will.  
>Anna s'immobilisa, une grimace comique sur le visage. Son regard alla de Magnus, à Tesla, avant de revenir à Magnus.<br>- Donc, toi, tu es le Tesla dont Helen me parlait.  
>L'oreillette toujours vissée à l'oreille, Henry fit soudain le lien. L'homme qui avait aidé Anna pendant sa fugue... c'était lui .<p>

Et Anna ébouriffa d'une main la chevelure soigneusement ordonnée du vampire, sous le regard ébahi de Will.  
>D'un air faussement dégoûté, Nikola se recoiffa.<br>- Tu es toujours une petite chose aussi agaçante.  
>- Et toi, t'es toujours aussi coincé... répliqua Anna sur le même ton. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?<br>- C'est vrai Nikola, que fais-tu ici ? reprit Magnus dans une syntaxe plus correcte, avant de trainer le petit groupe plus avant dans le labyrinthe.****


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

- Ton anglais sait que tu as le blues ?  
>- Lui, au moins, sait respecter mon besoin de solitude.<br>Anna était seule au sommet d'une des tours du Sanctuaire, les yeux vissés sur la ville. Tesla s'appuya contre un bloc de pierre, et déposa ce qu'il avait à la main : une bouteille de vin et un verre pour lui, deux bouteilles de bière ambrée pour elle.  
>L'observant intensément, il plissa les yeux.<br>- Tu as changé.  
>- Non, j'ai grandi.<br>- Pas seulement. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Je sens une puissance en toi, que tu étais très loin de posséder il y a 7 ans.  
>- Il y a sept ans, j'apprenais tout juste à canaliser mon empathie, et je n'arrivais même pas à contrôler mes caractères félins. Et ma puissance électrique à pas mal augmenté depuis.<br>- Remarque inutile. Aurais-tu oublié comment tu m'as accueilli dans cette pyramide ?  
>- Non. Désolée au passage, mais à ma décharge, je ne savais pas ce que tu étais.<br>Nikola eut un sourire énigmatique avant de lui tendre une bière.  
>- A notre puissance.<p>

Plusieurs étages plus bas, Magnus et Declan étaient enfermés avec Will dans le bureau de la scientifique.  
>- Vous croyez que c'est encore une manigance de Tesla ?<br>- Il pourrait en avoir après Anna ? Je veux dire, elle a assez encaissé comme ça... continua Will.  
>- Messieurs, du calme. Aussi incongru que cela puisse paraitre, je pense qu'il la respecte. Et qu'ils se ressemblent. NIkola est le seul de son espèce, rappelez vous...<br>- C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de recréer une espèce "supérieurement intelligente" … fit Will avec une grimace ironique.  
>Declan se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.<br>- Je disais donc, Nikola est le seul de son espèce, et Anna est à ce jour, la seule mutante possédant une combinaison de pouvoirs à la fois matériels, félins, et psyoniques. Et tous les deux ont un instinct plutôt poussé. Et je pense que ces caractères mélangés ont poussé Nikola à s'occuper d'Anna quand il l'a croisé il y a 7 ans, et ont poussé l'adolescente instable qu'était Anna à lui faire confiance.

- Arrete de te controler.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Je le sens. Tu te controles. laches tout.  
>- T'es malade ? Je pourrais déstabiliser tous les phénomènes, sans parler de l'électricité.<br>- Je parie que tu t'épuises régulièrement pour pouvoir dormir. la combinaison de tes pouvoir te donne une puissance phénomènale. mais c'est à double tranchant : cette puissance est destructrice. Et si tu ne la maitrises pas, c'est toi qu'elle détruit.  
>Anna avala quelques gorgées de bières, puis baissa tristement la tête.<br>- Tu ne dois pas en avoir peur.  
>- Peur de quoi ? Du fait que je pourrais exploser parfois, tellement ca bouillonne ? Ou du mal que je pourrais faire à mes amis …<br>- A ton amant … compléta le vampire en déposant son verre au pied de la muraille.  
>Anna soupira lourdement.<br>- J'ai perdu Andrew par ma faute...je supporterai pas de faire du mal à Declan...  
>- Allons, bon … Pas de larmes! fit Tesla d'un ton agacé. Tu sais que je déteste ça .<br>Ses gestes contredisant ses propos, Tesla s'approcha de la jeune femme, posant une main sur son épaule. Anna respirait vite, tentant de calmer les battements de son coeur.  
>- Je vais t'aider.<br>Il lui prit sa bouteille des mains, et l'incita à s'asseoir vers lui, plutôt que les pieds dans le vide.  
>- Commence par l'empathie.<br>Il suivit dans son regard devenu fixe le cheminement de son esprit. Lorsqu'elle commença à émettre, il sentit un frisson désagrable lui parcourir la nuque, mais lui prit fermement les mains.

Dans le bureau de Magnus, Declan sursauta.  
>- Anna.<br>- Quoi?  
>- Vous avez rien senti ? A Kelwa, elle m'a averti qu'elle était là en émettant vers moi.<br>- Moi, je l'ai ressenti. fit Magnus avec un signe d'assentiment. Tu es sur que c'est elle ?  
>- Il y a des phénomènes ici, capables de bouleverser autant nos sensations ?<br>Magnus secoua la tête, avant de se lever et de sortir en courant.

- Henry! Où est Anna ?  
>- Je la croyais avec vous fit le l'informaticien en attrapant le premier clavier qui lui passa sous la main. Il pianota quelques secondes, avant de la retrouver dans le seul ascenceur qui menait au toit.<p>

Le coeur d'Anna à tout rompre, mais curieusement, elle se sentait apaisée.  
>- l'énergie maintenant. ordonna doucement mais fermement le vampire. Il était prêt. Quand les premiers arcs électriques naquirent dans les mains de la mutante, il l'entraina au sol. Même si tous deux étaient quasiment indestructibles, une chute d'une cinquantaine de mètres n'était pas vraiment agréable.<br>Quand Anna grimaça de douleur, il comprit soudain que son controle était en place depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle se roula en boule sur le sol.  
>- Lache tout, Anna. Maintenant!<br>Haletante, Anna entendit à peine l'ordre à travers la voile de douleur qui lui embrumait la tête. Elle finit par y parvenir, et Nikola se pencha sur elle, lui tenant les deux bras. Bien lui en prit, car de violents spasmes agitèrent la jeune femme dont le corps devint brulant. La saissant à bars le corps, il la plaqua contre lui, absorbant l'électricité émise, et régulant de son propre corps la température trop élevée de la mutante.

C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent Magnus et Declan, en faisant irruption sur le toit  
>- Reculez! Hurla le vampire, alors qu'il peinait à absorber toute la puissance de la jeune femme.<br>Magnus hésita, mais retint un Will furieux. Declan, inquiet, camouflait sa panique du mieux possible.  
>- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore, ce malade! Il faut aider Anna.<br>Voyant les convulsions diminuer, puis cesser, Declan finit par comprendre. Avec sa capacité à absiorber l'énergie électrique, Tesla était le complément parfait, bien que partiel, à Anna..  
>- Il l'aide. A se libérer. fit simplement l'Anglais.<br>En jetant un oeil à Magnus, il comprit que la scientifique avait compris la situation, et bien plus encore.

Tesla attendit encore un instant avant de se redresser. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Toute cette puissance, c'en était presque dérangeant.  
>Sans prêter plus attention aux importuns, il se leva, et peina pour reprendre son souffle. Il s'accroupit auprès d'Anna qu'il aida à s'asseoir.<br>Anna haletait, sans parvenir à reprendre son souffle. malgré sa solide constitution, elle était loin d'être aussi insensible que le vampire. La voyant s'enfoncer dans l'hyperventilation, Declan n'y tint plus.  
>Il s'approcha d'eux et prit la place du vampire qui se poussa sans rien dire - étonnant de ce fait Will.<br>- Rappelle toi, ce que Ravi t'a appris...  
>Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'autre autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'attira doucement contre lui.<br>Anna hocha faiblement la tête et ferma les yeux.

Magnus comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus, et entraina WIll vers les escaliers. Nikola se tint coit, complètement silencieux. Avec curiosité, il regarda faire le britannique, et constata que la méthode était efficace, plus parce que c'était lui qu'à cause de la méthode en elle-même, songea-t-il avec un sourire sardonique.

Quand Anna rouvrit ses yeux dorés, et qu'il les vit revenir au chocolat, il ramassa leurs bouteilles et vint s'ccroupir auprès du couple. Il colla sans cérémonie la bouteille ouverte dans les mains d'Anna, et se servit un verre de vin bien tassé qu'il avala d'un trait. Il s'en servit un second, avant de tendre la deuxième bouteille de bière au britannique étonné.

Ils restèrent là un long moment tous les trois, avant qu'Anna ne se sente le courage de se lever et d'affronter le regard noir du vampire et celui moins sombre du britannique.  
>Soulagé, ce dernier se contenta de l'enlacer, avant de l'embrasser doucement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle se nicha dans son cou, dédaignant apparemment la présence du vampire.<br>Lorsqu'elle quitta les bars rassurants de son amant, ce ne fut que pour se jeter sur le vampire, qui lui tapota maladroitement le dos.  
>- Merci ...<br>Elle le relâcha, et revint glisser un bras autour de la taille de Declan, qui songea que peut-être le vampire était digne non pas de confiance, mais de respect. Alors, mu par une impulsion qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même, il lui tendit une main.  
>le vampire, surpris, hésita avant de serrer la main tendue avec un hochement de tête.<br>Pas un mot ne fut échangé entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils regagnent la chaleur confortable du salon, où Henry et le reste de l'équipe les rejoignit bientot.**  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 19:Interlude

**Chapitre 19**

Plus femme, plus mature.  
>Voilà ce qui venait à l'esprit de Magnus quand elle considérait l'évolution d'Anna. Visiblement, sa relation avec Declan lui avait fait du bien. A présent, elle ne se contentait pas d'attendre les ordres, elle prenait des initiatives, défendait ses opinions, structurait ses stratégies.<br>Finalement, perdre Andrew aura eu des conséquences bénéfiques...

A cet instant, on frappa à sa porte.  
>- Helen ? Vous vouliez me voir?<br>- Oui. rentre. Installe toi.  
>Anna se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil pendant que la scientifique compulsait une laisse de documents<p>

- Tu sais de quoi je veux te parler ?  
>- J'imagine que vous voulez savoir si j'ai demandé son autorisation à Declan avant de lui sauter dessus?<br>Magnus sourit à demi.  
>- Ca fait combien de temps que ça dure.<br>- Environ 8 mois.  
>Etonnée, Helen haussa les sourcils.<br>- J'ai beau être impulsive et parfois puérile, j'avais parfaitement conscience de ce que ca pourrait impliquer, politiquement parlant, pour Declan. Moi,la politique, je m'en fous. Mais, lui, il peut jouer sa tête. Il est peut-être moins impliqué que vous, mais les Sanctuaires ont autant d'importance pour lui qu'ils en ont pour vous.  
>- Je t'ai pas fait venir pour te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Mais comment diable avez vous fait pour être aussi discrets ?<br>- Je connais parfaitement les angles morts des caméras, et Henry nous a gentiment effacé de quelques images. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, c'est moi qui ai les images originales, au cas où vous en auriez besoin. fit Anna en déposant une clef usb sur la table.  
>- Bien.<br>Magnus appréciait la prévoyance : Anna et Declan avaient su conserver leur secret, sans pour autant aller à l'encontre de leur sécurité à tous.  
>- Je voulais aussi vous dire, mes parents ne sont pas au courant. Donc si vous discutez avec Adam, si vous pouviez éviterd e le mentionner...<br>- Tu...  
>- Non. J'ai besoin d'un certain nombre d'arguments avant de faire avaler à mon père et à mon oncle que je peux être parfaitement heureuse avec un homme qui a à peine quinze ans de moins qu'eux.<p> 


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

- Respire, Chéri. Tout ira bien.  
>Anna souriait en voyant Declan s'inspecter sous toutes les coutures.<br>- Facile à dire. Je vais rencontrer mes beaux parents, et accessoirement ceux de ton ex, et tous les quatre sont capables de me tuer d'une seule main...  
>Anna s'était habillée beaucoup plus sobrement que d'habitude, pour ne pas accentuer l'écart qui paraissait entre eux. Un jean, des bottes, une veste de tailleur lui avaient paru être une tenue adaptée.<br>Elle reporta son regard sur son compagnon et se mordit la lèvre.  
>Tout paniqué, l'homme se retourna.<br>- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>Anna lui fit une moue désolée...<br>- Ton pantalon te fait un superbe postérieur...  
>Le sourire aux lèvres, Declan lui lança le premier coussin qui passa à portée de main.<br>- Perverse...T'as de la chance que je t'aime.  
>Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un grand sourire. Declan ne s'offusqua pas qu'elle ne formule pas ces trois petits mots.<p>

Chafouin, Brennan s'empara de la valise de Shalimar et partit vers le fond du terminal, son sac sur le dos. Lexa et Shal échangèrent un regard entendu avant de lui emboiter le pas plus calmement, suivies par Jesse.  
>Brennan, impatient, faisait le pied de grue devant la station de taxi.<br>- Bon, magnez vous! Plus vite on y sera, plus vite on repartira!  
>Jesse, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres, ne put se retenir.<br>- Ah tiens, t'as pas vu ta fille chérie depuis deux mois, et tu veux repartir ? Ben viens, on va prendre l'avion tout de suite, les filles nous rejoindront.  
>En voyant la tête de son frère de coeur lorsqu'il fit mine de l'entrainer vers l'intérieur de l'aéroport, Jesse éclata de rire.<br>- Allez, arrete de faire ta tete de mule...  
>Il l'entraina dans le premier taxi en riant encore.<p>

- Vous êtes surs que c'est là ? fit Lexa en sortant du taxi. Le chauffeur les aida a descendre leurs bagages et fila aussi sec.  
>Brenan s'approcha du portail, et se figea quand il s'ouvrit devant eux. D'un pas décidé, Shalimar s'engagea dans l'allée, les autres à sa suite.<br>Devant la porte, une jeune femme les attendait, stoique.  
>- Bonjour, vous etes les parents d'Anna ? demanda-t-elle en souriant<br>- Oui, bonjour. Je suis Shalimar, sa mère. Voici Lexa, Jesse, et le bougon, c'est son père.  
>A la lueur qui passa dans les yeux de la brunette face à elle, Shalimar comprit que la jeune anglaise n'ignorait rien du passif d'Anna.<br>- Suivez moi, je vais vous mener à Declan et Anna. Ils ont eu quelques paperasses de dernière minutes à régler.

Un homme vint prendre leurs bagages, et Erika les entraina dans un dédale de corridor et d'escaliers. Ils finirent par entrer dans un grand salon chaleureux, qui faisait office de bureau, si on en jugeait l'écran plasma accroché au fond, et le gigantesque bureau qui les occupait tous les deux.  
>Anna était plantée devant l'écran, discutant avec un homme au teint mat, légèrement barbu.<br>- Sa seule famille serait en Inde, Ravi. Vous pourriez essayer de les approcher, histoire de voir s'il y a quelque chose à espérer de ce côté là ?  
>- Bien sur. Au passage, toi, comment vas-tu ?<br>- Bien. Etonnement, Nikola m'a beaucoup aidé...  
>Les sourcils de Ravi traduisirent son étonnement.<br>- Bon.. Sois prudente quand même.  
>- Promis, j'ai des anges gardiens. Bon, si on revenait à nos moutons?<br>- Bien sur. Attends, j'attrape les papiers.

Brennan et les autres regardèrent en silence celles qu'ils prenaient encore quelques mois plus tot pour leur petite Anna parler container, armes et sécurité, sans sourciller. Ils la voyaient prendre des décisions, s'organiser, et prendre en main le futur de plusieurs dizaines de phénomènes.  
>Shalimar se rendit soudain compte que sa petite fille avait grandi. Elle était plus mature, plus sure d'elle. Chaque mission qu'elle avait accompli avec eux, elle se contentait d'obéir, de suggérer, mais jamais elle n'avait tenter d'argumenter ses positions. Travailler avec eux ne lui avait pas apporté grand chose, en fin de compte, sauf avoir confiance en ses dons. Brennan le voyait aussi, mais il était pour l'instant bien trop furieux pour le reconnaitre. Quant à Lexa et Jesse, ils couvaient du regard la jeune femme, sufisamment objectifs pour voir que la petite Anna était devenue une jeune femme à l'esprit vif et acéré, moins fonceuse et plus réfléchie.<p>

- Je crois qu'on a fini... Est-ce que Declan est là ?  
>- Oui, attends une seconde...Declan ?<br>L'homme leva les yeux de son écran, et écarta son téléphone.  
>- Oui ?<br>- Ravi.  
>- Ok. Tiens. Tu peux finir la synchro avec Henry et Helen ?<br>- Bien sur.  
>Comme un ballet bien organisé, ils échangèrent leur place, et chacun reprit la conversation là où l'autre l'avait laissé.<p>

Erika regarda les quatre mutants, qui restaient figés.  
>- Ils n'en ont plus pour longtemps.<br>A ce moment, Anna leva le nez et les aperçut. Elle leur fit un grand sourire, mais resta néanmoins concentrée sur son travail, pianotant sur son clavier, et observant avec attention les différents écrans.

- Je lui ai tout appris... fit Jesse en bombant le torse, récoltant une bourrade de sa femme.

- Normalement ça aurait du être fait, mais on a eu une mini crise. Shalimar acquiesça d'un air entendu.  
>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on comprend tout à fait.<p>

A l'autre bout de la pièce, les salutations s'échangeaient et les écrans se mettaient en veille les uns après les autres. En dernier lieu, Anna raccrocha son téléphone et se mit à rire.  
>- Henry est super bavard en fait...<br>Declan sourit lui aussi.  
>- T'es aussi bavarde que lui... fit posément l'anglais, retenant un sourire.<br>- Tu me le paieras, mais plus tard.

Ensemble, ils s'avancèrent vers les visiteurs.  
>- Oncle Jesse!<br>- Salut, ptit colibri! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir.  
>De son oncle, elle se tourna vers Lexa, qui lui ouvrit grand les bras, en lui murmurant qu'elle était désolée.<br>Rassérénée, Anna se tourna vers sa mère qui l'étreignit à son tour, de façon plus mesurée. Et pour finir, elle embrassa son père qui la serra contre elle. Mais elle sentait une froideur qui lui était inhabituelle. Elle pesta intérieurement : il n'était pas encore revenu à de meilleurs sentiments.

Declan les mena tous vers la cuisine de l'équipe, pièce plus chaleureuse que le salon "de réception". Anna distribua des boissons pendant que Declan deposait devant les nouveaux arrivant un plateau pour qu'ils puissent se restaurer.  
>Declan s'enfonça dans son fauteuil "présidentiel" comme aimait à l'appelait Anna, et la jeune femme se percha sur le bras du canapé voisin, où sa tante passa une main encourageante autour de ses épaules.<br>- Bien, faisons les choses dans les règles. Declan, voici, ma tante Lexa, mon Oncle Jesse, ma mère, Shalimar, et Brennan mon cher papa, à qui l'air de Londres ne semble aps réussi.  
>Declan leva les yeux au ciel, mi amusé mi désespéré : Anna ne changerait jamais...<br>- Tout le monde, je vous présente Declan Mac Rae, mon compagnon.

- Declan, si vous êtes à l'origine de son nouveau style vestimentaire, je vous adopte tout de suite, lança Lexa, détendant l'atmosphère.  
>Anna comprit alors que sa tante avait trouvé la paix, et qu'elle était prête à accepter un nouvel homme après son fils dans la vie d'Anna.<br>Anna observait les réactions, crispée. Jesse souriait de toutes ses dents, Shalimar avait les yeux qui pétillaient : elle sentait au fond de son coeur de mère que son enfant était heureuse. Brennan semblait tiraillé.

A ce moment, une petite voix se fit entendre.  
>- Anna ?<br>Declan se leva d'un bond.  
>- Lily, ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être au lit à cette heure ci...<br>Erika arriva, essoufflée.  
>- Lily... Ne t'enfuies plus jamais comme ça.<br>- Anna ? Je peux avoir une chanson ?  
>- Lily... Anna est occupée. fit doucement Declan. Alors...<br>- Non, non, Declan, laisse... Elle jeta un oeil aux autres mutants qui lui sourirent. Mais ensuite, tu vas aller au lit sans protester d'accord ?  
>- D'accord. Je peux avoir la chanson de ton papa ?<br>Anna hésita un instant, puis releva la tête avec un demi sourire.  
>- Si tu veux. Viens là je vais te dire un secret.<br>Quand la petite fille s'approcha, Anna baissa le ton.  
>- Tu sais, le monsieur brun là bas ? Et ben c'est lui qui m'a appris la chanson, c'est mon papa. Il me la chantait quand j'étais petite.<br>Lily ouvrit de grands yeux enchantés et battit des mains, enthousiaste. Elle grimpa sur les genoux de Declan et se cala confortablement contre lui.  
>Anna se leva, alla récupérer sa guitare.<br>Elle tatonna une seconde avant de retrouver les bons accords puis commença à chanter doucement.

_You tuck me in,turn out the light_  
><em>Left me safe and sound at night<em>  
><em>Little girls depend on things like that<em>  
><em>Brushed my teeth and combed my hair<em>  
><em>Had to drive me everywhere<em>  
><em>You were always there when I looked back<em>  
><em>Il y avait quelques fausses notes, mais nul ne s'en souciait.<em>  
><em>You had to do it all alone<em>  
><em>Make a living,make a home<em>  
><em>Must have been as hard as it could be<em>  
><em>And when I couldn't sleep at night<em>  
><em>Scared things wouldn't turn out right<em>  
><em>You would hold my hand and sing to me<em>

Anna sourit en entendant la voix grave se mêler à la sienne, et laissa échapper une larme. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas chanté avec son père, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de se regarder pour s'accorder.

_Caterpillar in the tree_  
><em>How you wonder who you'll be<em>  
><em>Can't go far but you can always dream<em>  
><em>Wish you may and wish you might<em>  
><em>Don't you worry,hold on tight<em>  
><em>I promise you there will come a day<em>  
><em>Butterfly fly away<em>

Ils terminèrent la chanson, Lily s'était endormie. Aussi doucement qu'il put, Declan se leva, et s'éclipsa avec la petite fille dans les bras, suivi d'Erika.  
>Une fois seuls, Anna finit par déposer sa guitare, et se retourner pour affronter les quatres regards.<p>

Lexa et Shalimar la couvaient d'un regard attendri, cette chanson les ayant ramené presque vingt ans en arrière. Elles finirent par entrainer Jesse dans le couloir, laissant Brennan avec sa fille

- Papa...  
>Anna s'assit tout près de son père, lui prenant la main.<br>- Dis moi ce qui va pas. C'est quoi ? Son job ? Son age ? Qu'il vive en Angleterre ?  
>Brennan soupira et serra a son tour la main de sa fille<br>- Chérie... Pour être franc, je songeais sérieusement à te demander de repartir avec nous...Mais c'est moi qui t'ai poussé à aller de l'avant, et visiblement, ça t'a fait du bien. Tu es superbe. Tu rayonnes. Et ça me tue de le dire, mais tu as changé...  
>D'abord furieuse, puis ébahie, Anna s'était rendue compte à quel point cela bouleversait son père, et les efforts qu'il faisait.<br>- Papa...  
>- Je sais, je sais . Ton vieux père est une tête de mule. Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de m'inquiéter pour toi. Declan est peut-être quelqu'un de bien, mais il est plus expérimenté que toi, et …<br>- Papa !  
>Brenan s'interrompit.<br>- Si tu essayais de te faire un avis objectif ?

Le matériel grommela pour la forme, puis Anna l'entraina rejoindre les autres, qui discutaient avec Declan et Erika.  
>Quelques jours passèrent tranquillement. Anna faisait du tourisme avec sa famille, tandis que Declan se libérait quand il le pouvait pour les rejoindre.<p>

- Tu reviens quand au pays ? demanda Jesse alors qu'elle l'avait emmené dans une petite boutique d'informatique.  
>- Je sais pas. Pour l'instant, il manque trois hommes à Declan. Donc je reste pour l'aider, mais Henry m'attend pour fignoler une nouvelle arme, avec Tesla.<br>- Tesla ? Le vampire ?  
>- oui. Attends... comment tu sais ?<br>- J'ai entendu Adam discuter avec Helen.  
>- A ton age, tu sais pas qu'espionner les conversations des autres, c'est pas bien ?<br>Le blond éclata de rire.  
>- T'as rien dis ni à papa, ni à maman?<br>- Non. Ni à tante Lexa. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
>Anna s'immobilisa entre un PC eventré et un amas de cartes graphiques. Jesse avait le seul à qui elle s'était réellement confié après sa fugue. Il avait aussi été le seul à savoir qu'elle avait rencontré un mutant bizarre, aux pouvoirs si complémentaires du sien.<br>- Bon allez, une petite glace ?  
>- Euh... on est en novembre, tonton …<br>- Bon, et on boit quoi dans ce pays ?  
>- A cette heure ci ? Du thé .<br>- Noon...  
>- Allez, viens, je te promets de trouver de quoi ravir ton estomac.<br>_****  
><strong>**_


End file.
